Hope For A Better Future
by GeekOfManyForms
Summary: After the war is lost and Hermione see's her best friend dead at the feet of the enemy, she decides to change things. Knowing that she must save Harry and all those who were lost she goes to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore who gives her a way to travel into the past and change the future. Hermione/Sirius, Hermione/Remus.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in a chair directly in front of the headmaster's desk, the one she had to remind herself no longer belonged to the man she had once trusted above all others. She reminded herself that he, like so many others, like her own best friend, was gone. She tried to ignore the bright lights that were coming from the window to her right. She pushed down the guilt that threatened to smother her when she remembered that she should be down there with the others continuing the fight, but she couldn't, not anymore. She knew now that her fight wasn't here, not in this time. Looking up into the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore she took in a deep shaky breath. He stared at her knowingly from where he sat in his portrait behind the headmaster's chair.

"Do you know why I'm here, Sir?" she asked him.

He held his steepled hands under his chin and nodded.

"I believe I do. Some time ago, after I realized the extent of what Harry would have to do to bring an end to this war, I started on a Plan B," He said his blue eyes shining merrily as if this was any time to be merry.

Hermione sniffed offended by his ever jolly attitude. Of course, he had a Plan B, one he never shared with them, as per the usual. Dumbledore leaned forward in his portrait and smiled at her as if he knew her disgruntled thoughts. He lifted his long wrinkled finger and pointed to Hermione's left.

"The fourth shelf from the top, my dear," he said gesturing towards the large bookshelf that sat against the wall on her left.

She shakily stood and slowly walked to the bookshelf he indicated, something that once would have filled her with excitement but now left her with dread pooling in her empty stomach. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him with a questioning look on her ash-covered face.

"What exactly am I looking for, Sir? She asked her brow raised.

He smiled warmly and gestured with his hands for her to continue forward. Hermione huffed and let her eyes glance at the different colored spines of each book, hoping something jumped out at her. There were several D.A.D.A books and some on Potions, but of course, one book in particular called out to her. It's familiar title bringing memories to the forefront of her mind and tears to her exhausted eyes: The Winter's Tale. She touched the worn black leather spine and gently pulled it from the shelf. From the corner of her eye, she could see Dumbledore leaning back in his chair his fingers once again steepled under his chin, eyes shining brightly, but she ignored him in favor of the heavy book in her hands. She knew it like she knew herself, it was one of the first she ever read, she was named after its female lead. She carried the book back to her seat and sat down placing the book firmly in her lap.

"Open it," Dumbledore said nodding his head.

She pushed back a loose curl that had escaped her hair tie and looked down at the book that seemed to be emanating magic despite the fact that it appeared to be nothing but a normal book. She carefully lifted the cover of the book to reveal the first page. In a familiar black script, a small passage read: _To Hermione, with hope for a better future_. Hermione's head snapped up to greet the eyes of her former Headmaster, who had somehow known, for who knows how long, that she was going to come to him for help.

"How...how could you know?" she asked in shock.

Her chocolate eyes stared at him in what could be mistaken for horror, but after years of teaching her, he knew it was just her thirst for knowledge. "Ms. Granger, as you are well aware, to mess with time can be very dangerous. That is if the wrong person is doing the messing, but if say, a smart capable witch with all the right knowledge of time and the future were to go back…" Dumbledore said trailing off at the end.

"Then she could change the future for the better," she finished for him.

Dumbledore tapped his fingers on the armrest of his chair. "Theoretically yes, but she could also destroy what is good as well. It's a very thin line to walk. You have to know exactly what to change and what to leave alone. Like, for instance, Peter Pettigrew's betrayal. Changing that could lead to even more death then what came from it in the first place," he said his eyes turning hard for a moment so brief Hermione thought she may have imagined it.

"But, Sir. I can't just sit back and allow him to kill Harry's parents!" Hermione growled sitting on the edge of her seat.

She could hear the other portraits scoff at her outburst, speaking of her blatant disrespect, to which Hermione shot the offending former headmasters an evil glare. Dumbledore chuckled deeply and raised his hands trying to placate the young woman whose nerves were obviously on edge.

"I never said that you should, my dear. All I said is that you shouldn't change his betrayal of them. It could cause a disastrous ripple effect. Not to mention you would lose out on the opportunity that knowing his exact whereabouts would bring you," he said a hint of a chuckle tainting his voice.

Hermione sat back with a huff. She hated Pettigrew and knowing that she would have to pretend to not know what he was capable of angered her. She looked back down at the book in her lap and opened it to the middle, only slightly shocked to see it was hollowed out and in the large hole that had been created laid a silver pouch and two large envelopes. She could sense that inside the pouch laid something that was most definitely leaking magic, suddenly the book emanating magic made perfect sense.

"What is this?" Hermione asked.

She kept her gaze on the silver pouch her hands itching to touch it.

"A very special time turner. One that I'm quite sure you'll remember well," Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione touched the pouch and felt a tingle run up her arm. She slowly opened it and dumped contents into her palm. The gold of her third year time turner glowed in the candlelight coming from the chandelier hanging above her. Her magic recognized the familiar connection she had always felt with this specific time turner, the one that had temporarily saved the life of Sirius Black. Her heart fell as she thought of Harry's godfather and before the memories could pull her under she pushed them down and pulled the gold chain over her neck. The heavy cold dial fell against her heart where it seemed to calm its heavy beating as if it was reminding her that soon she would be leaving to save those she loved most. She pulled the envelopes from the book and looked down at her name placed gracefully along the front of one and Dumbledores along the front of the other. When she went to open the one addressed to her she was stopped by the charismatic voice of her mentor.

"Leave that for later, once you have given me the one that is addressed to my past self. In yours you will find everything you need to help you in your task," he said.

Hermione nodded and cringed when she heard shouting coming from the hallways outside her temporary haven. She lifted the dial of the time turner into her hands and looked down at the hourglass in the middle. She finally felt the thick fear and uncertainty that she had been keeping at bay. For the first time she would be journeying alone, no Ron to make her laugh nor Harry to help her feel safe. She would be completely alone and the price of failure was a heavy weight to bear. No, she needed to remember why she was doing this and who she was doing this for. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lost in her memories just this once. She needed one final reminder of what had led to this moment

* * *

 _Hermione Granger stood in a room full of rubble that had once been the Great Hall, her brown eyes dull and cold as she surveyed all of the damage. The place where she and her friends had once taken their meals was now filled with the bodies of those who were injured fighting, and those she would never see alive again. She looked over their pale faces, their empty eyes staring into nothingness and pushed back the tears that tried to fall. This wasn't the time to cry or morn over the losses they had suffered. There was still another Horcrux to destroy. Harry had taken off after they had watched Professor Snape killed by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. She and Ron had both offered to go with him to view the memories Snape had given him, but she could tell he needed to be alone. Hermione ran her fingers through her thick mane of curls and winced when they got caught in a mess of tangles. She took a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her brown curls into a messy bun on the top of her head._

" _Hermione! Over here," Luna called from the corner of the hall._

 _Her pale blonde hair was singed in places and her face covered in blood and soot. Hermione rushed over to her pulling her wand from her back pocket in preparation for whatever her friend needed. Laying in front of Luna was the heavily bleeding body of Lavender Brown. Wounds covered her neck and chest, she was shaking and gasping for air as Luna tried to stop the excessive bleeding. She had obviously been torn apart by a werewolf and Hermione winced, bile rising in her throat, but she pushed it down and dropped to her knees, reaching into her pocket to grab her magically shrunken beaded bag._

" _Engorgio!" Hermione said._

 _The once miniscule bag started growing until it was back to its rightful size. She quickly reached inside and grabbed the mixture she had created after her own encounter with Greyback at Malfoy Manor. It was a mixture of Essence of Dittany and silver._

" _Pull the cloth away from her neck, Luna," she said, unstopping the bottle._

 _When Luna pulled away the blood that was being held back started pouring from Lavender's neck and she gasped weakly. Hermione turned her neck to the side and started dropping the silver liquid on her neck, over every gash she could find. Just as she hoped the bleeding slowed to a stop and her flesh started knitting itself back together. Knowing she had no time to stop she moved on to her savaged chest and pulled her shirt back to reveal the claw marks the ran from her neck to her hip. She sighed in anger and opened the bottle pouring large quantities over the wound. As the silver fought the venom from the bite she used her wand to heal anything that was left over._

" _Luna, grab a pain relief potion and a blood replenisher from my bag," she said._

 _Once she had removed some of the blood that covered Lavender she used the remainder of the girls torn shirt to transfigure her a blanket._

" _Ok, give her the replenisher first and then the pain potion. The mixture I used on her was designed to heal werewolf bites, it isn't a cure so she will still have the side effects, but it isn't a full moon so she won't be a full-fledged werewolf," Hermione said, rising to her feet._

 _She ran her bloodied hands over her jeans and looked around the room. Madam Pomfrey and the teachers were attending to those that were still clinging to life the house banners that were once hanging above the tables had been tossed aside, Hermione couldn't help but noticed that this was the first time she had ever seen unity between houses. Everyone here was now united against a common enemy, Voldemort. This was what Dumbledore had once spoken of at the end of her fourth year, he had said how important house unity would be in the fight against evil and she was beyond proud of her fellow students. As she glanced around she could even see the green of Slytherin house helping. Ginny and Pansy Parkinson sat on their knees beside a small Ravenclaw, she couldn't be more than thirteen her left arm was wrapped in gauze and she was crying into the shoulder of Pansy who was staring wide-eyed at a smirking Ginny. Hermione pulled her jacket off and tossed it to the side. She was beginning to feel overwhelmed and was trying her best to keep her emotions in check._

" _Hermione, are you ok?" a familiar voice asked._

 _Hermione looked up into the worn and exhausted face of her former D.A.D.A Profesor. His green eyes were worried as he looked her over for injuries. Hermione took a second to do the same. She ran her hands over his arms and face looking closely at his chest where she could see his shirt was covered in blood, but she couldn't tell if it belonged to him or someone else. His greying sandy hair was covered in ash along with his face. She forced a small smile to try and reassure him._

" _I'm fine. Just worrying about Harry. What about you?" she said._

 _His green eyes narrowed as he assessed her. Sometimes, as odd as it sounded, Hermione thought he knew something about her that even she hadn't figured out yet. He looked at her as if he expected to see something that wasn't there. It made her feel like he found her lacking. "No, your not, and who would expect you to be. Its ok to show weakness, Hermione. No one expects you to be strong all the time," he gently said pulling her hands from his chest with a small sigh. She let his words sink in for a moment and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Remus," she lowly said and stepped away hoping she hadn't made him uncomfortable. He smiled at her and turned his head to look around the room. Hermione knew who he was searching for before he had said a word._

" _Tonks is with Draco, they are...searching for survivors," she said her breath catching at the reminder of everyone they had lost._

 _Remus looked at her in confusion for a moment before he pulled her against him. She allowed his scent to calm her. Something she hadn't allowed since she had noticed the crush Tonks had developed. Even with her distancing herself from him something between them had changed. She wasn't sure what it was, but she hoped that she lived long enough to figure it out. After what seemed like mere seconds a loud uproar met their ears. The first thing that caught her attention was the red hair of the group that was rushing into the hall. Fred Weasley was being brought inside the side of his face covered in deep bloody gauges. Hermione gasped in shock and fear as she ran to meet them, Remus following closely beside her. Mrs. Weasley was pale and shaking as her son was laid onto the ground next to where Ginny and Pansy had been healing the Ravenclaw. His face was lifeless his body limp as he met the ground. George was sitting next to him gripping his shirt tightly as he cried out for his brother. Ron and Ginny stood next to their mother who was crying onto the chest of Percy Weasley, who looked guilty down at his brother tears leaving tracks on his dirt covered face. Hermione stood outside of their grieving circle, unsure of what she should do. She couldn't believe he was gone, she half expected him to shoot forward and start laughing merrily at how he got them all. Her body was shaking with each breath she took as she tried to control the tears that were steadily pouring down her face, in that moment she wanted her own mother, but just like Fred, she was lost to her. She would never again see them and that was the worst part of this war, she had lost too much, too many people. Someone took her shaking hand that had been held firmly against her chest and pulled her away from the scene. She turned her head to meet the green eyes of her best friend. Harry pulled her out of the hall and to the entrance, where she could see the moon illuminating the dark sky._

" _What's wrong, Harry," she immediately said, sensing his unease._

 _Harry ran his hands through his unruly black hair and looked down at his feet. Before he was able to say a single word Ron was running towards them, his tear-stained face pale and lifeless._

" _Harry, Mione! What's going on?" he asked his breathing heavy as he finally caught up with them._

 _Harry pulled them outside and looked towards the Forbidden Forest with determination. Finally understanding what he was going to tell them Hermione stepped back shaking her head._

" _No, no Harry. You can't, please tell me you're not going," she said in tears._

 _Harry's face fell and he looked between his two friends, the first people he had ever been able to call his real family._

" _The memories, they showed me what I have to do to end this….they…" he said unable to finish._

" _It's inside you, isn't it," Hermione whispered._

 _She wiped the tears from Harry's face as he nodded her head. "Wait, what is inside of him. What's going on!" Ron shouted, his blue eyes shining with irritation at their lack of intelligible words. Hermione took a deep breath and turned towards Ron her face impassive._

" _Harry is going to the Forbidden Forest. He...he is a Horcrux Ronald," she said, her voice breaking at the end._

 _Recollection filled Ron's face at her words and his breathing hitched as he looked at his best friend._

" _No. No, Harry, there has to be another way. That can't be true," he said tears swimming in his eyes._

" _It is. This is the only way to kill him," Harry said._

 _He lifted his hands and placed one on each of his friend's shoulders. "You both have to promise me that you will find the snake and kill it once im gone. Then you kill him," Harry said his voice as hard as steel._

 _Hermione knew at that moment that he had already come to terms with his fate and that he would bravely face it just as he faced everything else. He was Harry Potter, after all. Everything he did, he did with strength and bravery. She took her best friend, her brother, in her arms and hugged him with every bit of strength she had left. She hoped it would be enough to get him through what he had to face._

" _I'll go with you, Harry," she whispered in his ear._

 _He pulled away from her and took a brown curl that had escaped her bun and gave it a small yank. "No, I need you both safely here so you can take care of the rest. You are the only two that will know what needs to be done before anyone battles Voldemort," Harry said._

 _She nodded and he pulled away from her. He gave them both one last nod and ran off into the darkness, heading to his unavoidable death._

 _Hermione and Ron stood by the entrance pacing back and forth as they waited, hoping that somehow they would see their friend alive again. A few paces away from them Hermione could see Neville searching through the rumble with the sorting hat in his hands. He was limping his leg obviously injured. She looked away from him and into the Great Hall where the Weasleys and Remus were still standing beside the body of Fred. She pulled Ron beside her and into her arms where he broke down, the loss of his brother too much for him to bear alone. She let him cry until movement at the edge of the forest caught her attention._

" _R...Ron…" she stuttered._

 _Ron pulled away from her and followed her gaze his jaw tightening when she saw the large group of Death Eaters approaching the school. Hermione started running towards them with her wand drawn as she looked frantically for the familiar dark unruly hair of her best friend. She barely noticed that Ron, Neville and everyone who was physically able to fight had followed her to the edge of the forest. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Hagrid exit the treeline with something in his arms. Tears bubbling from his eyes and his breath coming out in sharp gasps. A sharp snakelike voice caused her stomach to jolt._

" _That's far enough," Voldemort said as he and the rest of his followers met them outside the forest._

 _She was surrounded by the others who were all whispering, asking if that was Harry and if he was dead. Hermione couldn't bring herself to believe it. He couldn't be gone, not Harry._

" _Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort hollered into the night._

 _Everyone around Hermione let out cries of disbelief, anger, and sadness, but she remained stock still her heart plummeting, though no tears fell from her eyes. She felt someone next to her take her hand and with extreme difficulty she turned to see Neville standing beside her, his jaw tight and the sword of Gryffindor in his other hand. She looked away and back towards Harry's limp body lying in the arms of Hagrid who held him like he did when Harry was but a baby, everything else faded, the only thing she could see was his body. Then the faces of everyone else she had lost flashed before her eyes. Her parents, Sirius, Fred, Dumbledore and so many others. She couldn't do this, it was too much. She turned towards the hard and determined face of Neville and leaned into him._

" _You have to kill the snake. Then he will be mortal," she whispered handing over the duty that had been left to her and Ron._

 _She could see him say something to her but with a bright flash of red light the next half of the battle had begun and he was suddenly running off towards the snake as Hermione walked backward away from the battle and towards the castle. She lifted her wand and disillusioned herself as she ran. She could see the bright lights of the castle beckoning her forwards as if it knew what she intended to do. Hermione knew if anyone could help her change what had happened it would be Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Pulling herself from the memory with a new resolve Hermione took a deep steadying breath as she started turning the dial. With one last determined look at the headmaster, who sent her a heavy nod, she felt herself being pulled roughly backward, the world around her becoming nothing but a blur. After what felt like hours but was actually mere minutes the spinning slowed and her feet made impact with solid ground. Her knees buckled and she fell with a loud thump, her head spinning as fast as her body had during the quick travel through time. She felt a moment of relief before she leaned forward and emptied her stomach, which consisted of nothing but bile and blood from being empty for far too long. She didn't have the strength to vanish her mess and instead, fell back onto her legs before sliding over onto her side where she felt her heavy eyes close and darkness consume her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: _Sorry this chapter took so long, I have just had no inspiration. I will try to get back on track so that I will be putting out weekly updates. Thanks go to everyone who posted reviews, I greatly appreciate it and they help motivate me, so please continue. This chapter is kinda short, but I promise the next will be alot longer._**

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache and blood covering her upper lip. She sat up slowly her vision blurring with every movement. She wiped the blood from her lip and looked around her trying to remember exactly what had happened. Her neck ached as she turned her head, finally realizing she was in the headmaster's office. With a small jolt, she remembered everything, the final battle, her visit with her deceased headmaster's portrait, and her slight impromptu travel through time. She bent forward and placed her head between her legs. With a small sniff, she looked beside her and groaned in embarrassment and nausea. With a small flick of her wrist, she used wandless magic to vanish the mess she had made on Dumbledore's rug. She needed a minute to gather her thoughts, she was grateful she had arrived in an empty office. She took in a few deep breaths and tried to ease her aching head. Ok, she was in the past with no intention of ever returning and even if she did, it would no longer be the world she had left behind. She was sent here to fix the mistakes of the past and save everyone she cared about. She could do this! A melodic chirping filled the air and Hermione was slightly comforted to see Fawkes standing on his golden perch, stretching his long and beautiful wings. Hermione stood shakily and tried to stay balanced as she walked over to greet him. He tilted his head at her as if to ask who she was to disturb him.

"Hello, Fawkes. You don't know me yet, but in my time we are great friends," she said reaching towards him, asking for his acceptance.

The golden-red Phoenix bowed his head to her, and Hermione was overjoyed for this small victory. She ran her hand against his head and enjoyed the simple reminder of her own time.

"Where is your master, Fawkes?" Hermione whispered, earning a bite from the temperamental bird.

"Ow! Ok, I get it! You don't have a master," Hermione said placing her now bleeding finger in her mouth with a grumble.

Fawkes chirped and leaned back towards her. Hermione sighed and continued petting the beautiful creature. A small sigh, like air escaping a tight enclosure, came from behind them and Hermione spun around with her wand at the ready. A bookcase was slowly opening revealing a familiar genial old man wearing the brightest shade of purple Hermione had ever seen. He had yet to look in her direction as he was talking to a young man dressed in black. Hermione knew immediately that the elderly man was none other than Albus Dumbledore(who else would dress in a purple set of robes covered in silver stars?). With a jolt of shock, Hermione realized she also recognized the young man with him. His greasy black hair and patented sneer were a dead give away. Hermione paled as her menacing future Potions Professor turned his head and locked eyes with her. His dark eyes were almost as black as his hair and left her feeling like she was twelve years old again, praying for his acceptance and a good grade. He tilted his head at her, an almost funny reminder of the way Fawkes had only moments ago, and for some reason Hermione smiled at him and lifted her hand into the air, sending him a quick wave. She wasn't sure what had led her to do something so silly, she chose to blame the small bout of sympathy she had for the boy after learning all about what he had done for them in the war. This wasn't the man she had known, not yet, but he was the young boy with an abusive father and a problem with bullies. She hoped that Severus Snape was someone she could save and maybe give him a life away from crazy Dark Lords and meddling headmasters. She took a moment to look him over, his long black robes were reminiscent of the ones he wore in her time, and it made the smile she wore finally reach her eyes for the first time since Harry had danced with her in their tent. She could easily tell that his robes were worn and second hand, his black hair was parted down the middle and was shoulder length. As she looked at it she noticed it wasn't as greasy looking as it was in the future and bared a stark contrast to his pale features. He was nowhere near handsome but he was intriguing and reminded her of the puzzles she used to love to complete when visiting her grandparents. Finally, she noticed that he was the same age as she was, so that would mean he was in his seventh year, which meant this was 1977. Wow, she was in 1977! She felt kinda silly allowing herself to be sent back in time and not asking the date she would be sent to, but she had chosen to trust Dumbledore, chose to believe that he knew exactly when to send her back to achieve the best results. Now she just needed to know exactly how far into the year she was. Snape sent her a questioning look, obviously wondering if she was batty. He cleared his throat and Dumbledore stopped mid-sentence to follow his gaze. His sparkling blue eyes widened for a moment and twinkled at her over his half-moon spectacles. He tossed his purple robes behind him and trailed towards her with a smile lifting his wrinkled cheeks.

"Well hello, my dear," he said his voice twinkling like his eyes.

Hermione stood up straighter and moved her beaded bag over her right hip. Dumbledore looked towards Fawkes who was singing merrily and his smile brightened.

"I'm afraid Fawkes neglected to tell me he was expecting a visitor. Poor form Fawkes," Dumbledore said, placing his hands together and ushering her towards a small leather chair in front of his desk.

Hermione looked behind him at Snape who was standing beside the door looking as uncomfortable as she felt. Dumbledore noticed her unease and sat down behind his desk.

"If this is a private matter I can send Mr. Snape back to his dormitory. We were almost finished. He was just helping me with a potion I was in need of. He was recommended to me by our Potions Professor," Dumbledore said.

Snape lowered his head uncomfortable with the praise in Dumbledores voice and successfully hid behind his hair. Something Hermione was sure he did often. Maybe that's why he chose to keep the long hair, a curtain he could use to hide away. A defense mechanism maybe? Dumbledore coughed lightly, pulling Hermione from her curious reverie. He motioned towards the brown leather chair beside her and she took a seat.

"So, should I send Mr. Snape on his way?" Dumbledore asked her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes unsure why he was asking her what she wanted instead of just sending him away, what was his angle? She trusted Dumbledore, to an extent, but she also knew that he always had a plan. She quickly thought over everything, wondering if having someone like Snape on her side would be beneficial. Right now, he was either a freshly marked death eater or on his way to becoming one, but she also knew his weakness, what had drawn him back to the side of the light, Lily Evans. Making a decision she stood from her chair and slowly walked towards the deathly pale Severus Snape with a calculating look on her face. She gripped her beaded bag tightly, the only give away that she was actually a nervous wreck and that confronting her once feared Potions Professor was not what she had been expecting. She kept her face blank fully aware of what she must look like, blood covering her face and jacket, her hair bushy and covered in dirt and rubble, and she hoped it would serve her well, maybe seeing her look so war-torn would help to make him uncomfortable. She needed him to be off kilter so that she could measure whether he could be trusted. Standing in front of him she tried to control her surprise, he was much taller than she had expected, she had to look up to connect with his eyes. He snickered softly, fully aware of the way his height had affected her. She ignored him and reached out for his left arm. His eyes darkened in fear, or maybe curiosity, she hoped for the latter. She feared what she might find and was very aware that they were both being watched by Dumbledore. She looked into his dark eyes and started to unbutton his sleeve. His breathing hitched and she continued to stare into his eyes, unaware of the pained fear swimming in their depths. She rolled up his sleeve and took a deep breath before unlocking her eyes from his and looked down to his left forearm. She let out a sigh of relief when all she found was pale unmarked skin. She smiled brightly at his confused face and pulled his sleeve back down for him buttoning it quickly. She kept his hand in hers and pulled him towards the headmaster who wore a knowing smile. She led Severus towards the chair opposite hers and pushed him gently into the seat. He let out a surprised grunt as Hermione took her own seat. She reached into her bag and handed Dumbledore the letter his future self-had written. He looked it over his expression one of extreme intrigue.

"You, my dear, have a lot of explaining to do," Dumbledore said, his eyes flickering briefly to Severus who was trying to hide the fact that he had leaned forward, curiosity taking the place of his usual blank facade.

"Are you sure you wish for Mr. Snape to stay?" he asked Hermione, who sent him a definite nod.

She placed her hands in her lap and kept her back straight. Severus rolled his eyes at her and looked back at the letter that Dumbledore had yet to open.

"The letter will explain why I'm here and as I'm sure you have realized, it is in your own hand," Hermione said.

She heard a gasp to her left but ignored it choosing to keep her eyes trained on the headmaster. She watched as he took a small golden dagger from his desk and used it to slit open the letter with a slight flourish. Hermione giggled lowly when she realized she and Severus had rolled their eyes at the same time. He hid his face behind his hair and Hermione reached over to pat his arm. He flinched slightly and Hermione felt that familiar pit of despair fill her chest. She pulled away, giving him his space and watched Dumbledore read through his letter. Each new sentence left his face colder and colder. Once he was finished he lifted the letter into the air and used a nonverbal spell to burn it. Once he vanished the ashes he once again, looked at Hermione, the twinkle in his eyes long gone.

"It looks like you will be staying with us from now on Miss Granger," he said.

Hermione kept her face blank and nodded gently.

"The letter states that you have another letter, one you are supposed to read. I recommend you do that now," he firmly stated. Hermione swallowed deeply and reached into her bag, pulling out her own letter. She ripped it open and pulled the cream colored paper from inside and began to read.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _First, I would like to tell you how very grateful I am for your continued sacrifice for the greater good. As I write this, you are currently in your third year and have given so much to save Mr. Black. As always, you give your all for your friendship with Mr. Potter, and that is how I came to believe that this task I have appointed to you, is the right choice for everyone. That being said, I hope that you never come to me for help, so that you never have to give up even more so that this war may come to an end. If you are reading this letter than we both know Harry is gone and Voldemort has won. If that has happened then this plan has been activated and you are now in October 1st, 1977. I chose that time so that you may finish your seventh year and fit yourself into the lives of those you will be helping to save. Just remember that every change you make will have a ripple effect and change the future you and I know, for better or worse. So be wary and make sure you think of every possible outcome. In the letter you gave to my past self, I have listed every known Horcrux when they are to be made, how to destroy them, and where they can be found. So, while you complete your schooling and influence those around you, the Order will be busy helping to make Tom, once again, mortal. Once that is done we can finally end this war. Please be careful, and know that what you are doing is for the best and try to live your life with happiness. Inclosed in this letter is the paperwork you will need to start your new life. With help from a few faithful friends and your trusty Time Turner, I have fabricated a birth certificate and a vault at Gringotts(brimming with a hefty inheritance from an old relative). I used the Time Turner myself to set up the account for you and fill it with everything you could possibly need. Your backstory is yours to choose. Everything I have created will give you all you need to navigate through this new time with ease. Once your mission is complete, please try and enjoy this second chance and new world. You deserve it, dear girl._

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hermione lifted the letter and repeated Dumbledore's process of burning it and vanishing the ashes. She pulled the other papers from the envelope and noticed the little bronze key belonging to her new vault at Gringotts. She cringed and tried to forget the mention of a hefty inheritance. She was grateful but still hated the idea of being given money she did not earn. She slipped the key into her pocket and looked down at the first paper. She frowned down at her new name with a small amount of vehemence. Mione Wilkins. Mione? She ground her teeth together and looked up at the curious headmaster with a hateful glare. He raised a brow but didn't question her. She was ok with her last name, it was her mother's maiden name so it was something she could easily remember, but she had always hated the nickname given to her by Ron and then, on occasion, adopted by Harry. She sighed deeply and placed the paper back inside the envelope and into her bag. She looked ahead and back into the eyes of Dumbledore.

"Well, I guess it's time to get everything started and I'm sure Severus is ready to be filled in," Hermione said.

Dumbledore nodded and Hermione turned towards Severus.

"Well, My name is Hermione Granger and I come from 1998," she said.

Severus's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Hermione turned towards Dumbledore and frowned.

"Do you have anything to drink? I think he is gonna need it."


	3. Chapter 3

_*****This chapter has been edited by my wonderful Beta Casey. Let us know what you think.*****_

 _Familiar soft lips caressed my neck, as calloused fingers lovingly stroked my hair. A pair of strong arms wrapped me in a firm embrace and I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this safe, this loved. A warm summer breeze filtered through the trees around us and I could smell the sweet scent of the woods we were hiding away in. The fingers of the man I was wrapped up in traveled towards my chin — lifting my face to meet his — and I found the most beautiful blue eyes. I reached out, running my fingers through his long blonde hair and smiled, brushing my lips against his. When our mouths met, it was like something inside me had finally found its place. His lips caressed mine slowly for a moment, before he pulled me hard against his chest, his insistent hungry mouth, parting my eager lips. I was clay in his hands, forming into something new and beautiful. I gasped as his tongue ran across my lower lip. The heavy beating of my heart sped up to a crescendo, the beats almost spelling out one word. Home, Home, Home. Everything about this man felt right. My skin tingled as he ran his hands down my waist, lifting me into his arms. I wrapped my legs around him, giggling as he walked me over to the nearest tree, backing me up against it. A deep moan reverberated through his chest as I sighed loudly, grasping his hair tightly in my hand. Before I could pull him towards me for another kiss, a loud banging echoed through the woods — the trees surrounding us shaking with each bang — their leaves falling to the forest floor. I blinked wildly in amazement, glancing around us at the falling leaves. I looked at the man — who was still caught up in our shared moment — and seemingly unaware of what had just happened. Shaking my head I decided to ignore it and just enjoy the firm God in front of me. Again, before I could touch his lips with my own, another loud bang, echoed through the woods. The tree I was being held up against shook violently, my back arching in protest as my spine vibrated. I leaned towards the man and lowered myself to the ground. I sighed deeply as the world around me started to become dark. A dream. This had all been a dream. I held on tightly to the man. The Hybrid. I took in one last look, his blue eyes sparkling as he smiled down at me. My Nik._

"Elarrrraaaa?!"

My eyes flew open at the loud banging on my bedroom door. I looked over at the clock and groaned — it was way too early for this.

"Elara?! You up yet? " Jeremy hollered through the door obnoxiously.

"Jer! I'm awake, for God's sake! Please end your obnoxious yammering!" I yelled back.

This earned me a laugh from the other side of my door. I pulled the pillow over my face, trying to remember the dream I had been having. It involved me and a particular Original Hybrid. I'm not really sure if it was a dream, or maybe memory. Whatever it was, it had been good — no — great.

It had also been a nice reprieve from all the stress that I had piling up since meeting with the Salvatores. Seeing Damon had let loose all of my memories. Now I knew everything. I knew how I had become a Reincarnate, why I live life over and over again. Being cursed by the Original witch over a thousand years ago: I will forever be forced to live until my eighteenth birthday, when the curse will activate, sending me on to a premature and painful death. Then, I will be reborn starting a new life. In my new life, I may or may not remember my past, and who I have been to others. It really depends on what sparks a memory. That's one of the worst parts of it, losing huge chunks of my life for long periods of time. I placed my fingers on the bridge of my nose, placing pressure against a potential headache.

I heard rustling from beside me, "What do you want Bekah?" I moaned in frustration, my voice muffled through the fluffy pillow.

A small sigh erupted to my left. I pulled the pillow away from my face and turned my head. As I was expecting, Rebekah sat beside me, head tilted downwards as she twirled a piece of her curly blonde hair between her fingers. Her white flapper girl dress, as always, brought a smile to my face.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, "Oh, don't tell me the eldest Salvatore has already put you under his spell?"

She made a few dramatic gagging sounds as I threw my pillow at her. I knew full well it wouldn't do anything but fly right through her, but I just liked making her laugh. She has enough pain to deal with, so, when she visits me, I try to make it better, even if it's only for a moment.

I succeeded; She laughed brightly at my false attempt to hit her. I winked and flopped out of bed, and then made my way to my closet.

"If I remember correctly, you fell for the charms of Salvatore once as well, sister,"

I moved a few outfits around and then looked back at her with a smile.

"So Beks, are you gonna help me decide what to wear while your here? I know how much you love today's fashion..." I joked, earning an eye roll.

she sighed. "Ugh, no. Sadly I'm here on business,"

My smile died as she eyed me warily. I lowered the clothes I had in my hands and tried to keep my face from showing too much trepidation. She stood and eerily made her way towards me, her eyes sad and distant — this couldn't be good.

"What is it this time, Rebekah? You know I don't have long to help you anyways," I whispered.

I was using this moment to casually let loose that I had restored all of my memories. Rebekah frowned at me, knowing what I meant, but not knowing I had found out about my impending doom. I needed to tell her that when I had remembered Damon, I had recalled everything about my curse. Including everything that came with it, my life with the Originals being a huge part of that. Katherine, Emily, and I had discussed my curse during the life I had spent with the Salvatores, just before I had died when she had been shacking up with the brothers. I should have hated her, and I did, to an extent, but I had lived too many lives to judge hastily. Damon was as much to blame for coming back early and not finding me as she was.

Rebekah stopped in her tracks, watching my expression closely with watery blue eyes. I turned away from her, placing the clothes I had been holding back in my closet. I casually looked through a few more options as I swallowed deeply, trying to remove the lump in my throat.

"I just turned 17, Beks — which means the curse will take effect on my next birthday. I only have a year,"

I fought back tears as she brushed her hands through her curls nervously. She stepped forward, joining me in front of my closet.

"When did you remember?" she whispered.

I looked into her eyes, ignoring the grey, ghosty sheen of her skin.

"When my memories of Damon were restored, I remembered everything Katherine had told me the day before I died," I explained.

Her eyes rounded — her confusion was evident. I guess I'd never told her about Katherine.

"Katerina once told you about the curse...?" she asked in shock.

I nodded slowly, wary of her reaction. "Even if she hadn't, all of the memories of my initial life with you and your family came back to me as well. The ones with Katherine were just shown to me first."

Bekah placed a hand on her hip and raised a brow, clearly wanting a more thorough answer. I rolled my eyes and took another outfit from the rack, letting out an exasperated huff when Bekah shook her hand in front of it with a disgusted frown. I placed it back on the shelf and continued.

"Katherine and I have always had an understanding," I said nonchalantly.

It was hard to explain my relationship with Katherine. My time with the Salvatores was not the first I had met Katerina Petrova. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at me, knowing I wasn't entirely open with her.

"Listen Beks, trust me, kay? I promise to help you as much as I can between now and my next birthday," I pleaded,

I threw out my best puppy dog eyes; some of the things I remembered needed to stay with me for now. Let's just say, I had done something the Original Hybrid wouldn't be too fond of...

Rebekah tilted her head before nodding quickly, her blonde hair bouncing. "Ok, well I just wanted to let you know your old pal Katerina is on her way here. She plans on setting things up ahead of Nik. She hopes to earn her freedom by helping with his curse,"

Rebekah let out a haughty laugh. I frowned profoundly and sent my closet a brief look of disdain before I walked over to my chest of draws. I grabbed my nearest pair of jeans and hopped lightly to get my foot in the leg. Rebekah watched me in interest, still adjusting to the fashion of this period.

"So, that's just great. Does she know about me yet?" I growled in annoyance, throwing out my best bit of sarcasm.

I blew a bit of hair out of my face, glanced back at Rebekah, then yanked a black tank top over my head.

"No, not yet. I'm sure she would have called Elijah already if she had,"

She observed my face and shook her head when I reacted as expected. A small smile lifted the edge of my lips at Elijah's name. I missed him, he had always been a brother to me. I ignored Rebekah's smirk and headed over to my vanity, plopping myself down on the stool. I grabbed my hairbrush, quickly yanking it through my tangled red hair. I could see Rebekah in the reflection of my mirror, wincing as I manhandled my hair. She reached out towards me, her hand hovering inches lovingly from my head. She flexed her fingers as if she wanted to run them through my fiery locks as she once had, before pulling away slowly and frowning. She had always loved brushing my hair. I pulled the brush away and sent her a half-smile. I turned around on my stool and looked up into her eyes.

"Soon, Beks. I promise. I will get you out of that coffin," I said as my voice broke.

Rebekah leaned down towards me and ran a finger over the air near my cheek, a lost look shadowing her eyes.

"I know you will. If anyone can, it will be you."

Standing back up, she tossed a few loose curls over her shoulder and looked down at me with a cheeky grin.

"And, to answer the question you refuse to ask but are dying to know, Elijah is doing fine."

She looked away and frowned deeply as she closed her eyes, lowering her head she began rubbing her neck roughly.

"That being said...so is Nik. He is excited about getting closer to ending his curse," she said, the last bit with strong distaste in her voice.

I took in a sharp breath and turned back around, avoiding her searching reflection as I rolled my eyes, shrugging nonplussed. She knew where I stood on the subject of the Hybrid in question, so why bring it up?

"Elandra, just be careful this time — you know it has always ended badly. The first is why you were cursed, to begin with. Our family isn't good for you," she said regretfully.

I looked up at her reflection with a questioning look and found myself sinking into her deep blue eyes. I didn't want to discuss Nik. It was a sore subject for me. She knew that better than anyone — her entire family did.

"Beks, I have no plans to repeat the past. After all, it would be ludicrous to even try. It's not like it could last, and I don't think he could handle it," I whispered "I don't wish to be the cause of one of his massacres — not again," I added, placing my brush back on the table.

Her face filled with understanding. We had been through so much together, and I would be forever grateful for whatever allowed her to visit me while she was in the in-between. I stood up and turned around, standing face to face with the apparition of my best friend and soul sister. I brought my fingers close to her transparent face and traced the air near her cheek. I wanted to get as close to her as possible, even if neither she nor I could feel it.

"I gotta go, sis. Check-in with me later, ok?" I asked with a smile.

She agreed with a silent nod before disappearing entirely. I took a deep breath and sprayed myself with my Burberry perfume before grabbing my red bag and heading downstairs. Jenna and Elena were talking as I entered the kitchen.

"Elena, Do I look like an adult? As in respectfully parental?" Jenna asked.

I caught the brown doe eyes of my fraternal twin sister scan my outfit with distaste. My shoulders sagged, and I tried to keep my mood from falling as fast as my stomach when I noticed how utterly flawless she looked — as always. Her long, silky brown hair caught the light from the kitchen window as she moved around the room. Damned perfect Petrovas. I shook off my self-consciousness and gave Jenna a thumbs up brightly.

"Depends on where you're going," Elena said flatly.

I rolled my eyes at Elena and grabbed a pop tart from the cabinet.

"Don't listen to her Jenna, you look hot — and a respectful hot at that!" I laughed.

She gave me a small twirl before she spoke, a laugh still in her voice.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference — Hair up or down?" she asked.

She pulled her hair up, and then let it fall to demonstrate. I shrugged.

"Well, one is sexy stewardess," I said. "The other-"

"-Boozy housewife," Elena interjected.

Jenna smiled at us both. "Up it is. You're both feisty today," she said.

"Well I don't know about Elara, but I feel good today, which is rare, so I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk in the sunshine, and all that stuff," Elena said.

Elena took a bite of her apple as she eyed my pop tart with distaste. I bit into it forcefully, moaning loudly and rolling my eyes into the back of my head.

"I'm just a happy go lucky kinda gal, Aunt Jenna, ya know that. Can't be sad forever," I looked around the kitchen as I made my way to the fridge for some lemonade. "Where is Jeremy?"

Elena looked at Jenna expectantly.

"He left early. Something about getting to woodshop early to finish a birdhouse," Jenna said, shrugging slightly.

I glanced at Elena, and our eyes met for a moment before looking back at Jenna. I popped open the lid of my lemonade and took a swig. Poor Aunt Jenna…

"There is no woodshop... is there?" she asked, her tone falling.

"No," Elena and I said in unison.

Jenna shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead. I stepped up beside Elena and took her hand, leaving Jenna to prepare for her conference, knowing she wouldn't be happy afterward. Jeremy hadn't been coping very well. It was harder on him and Elena then it was for me. After all, these weren't the first parents I had lost. It really does get more comfortable with time. I would see them and all of my other families again very soon, even if it would only last a short time before my next reincarnation.

"I'm driving, Lena!" I shouted.

I snatched the keys from her hands swiftly. Elena sighed and tossed her bag in the back seat before hopping into the passenger side. I slipped behind the car and got into the driver's side. I really loved driving and wanted to take advantage while I could. I never knew if there would still be cars when I lived next. We all could be Apparating everywhere by then. That would be so cool!

"What are you thinking about? You have a huge grin on your face," Elena questioned

"The future. Just wondering about the future," I said, sliding on my sunglasses.

I looked into the rearview, briefly noticing a grey-skinned, blonde-headed Original, smirking and shaking her head from the back seat. I ignored her and continued driving to one of the seven circles of hell, also known as High School.

* * *

Elena and I sat quietly in History while Mr. Tanner rattled on about Mystic Falls 145 years ago. Ugh, like I wanted to relive that. It had been rough enough the first time, with corsets and fluffy full-size dresses.

I kept my eyes planted on the shy flirting going on between Stefan and my sister. His spiky dark hair was easy enough to find in a small group like this, even without his striking good looks to add with it. I started keeping a tally of every time they would glance at one another, only to quickly look away. It was sickening. Of course, anyone with my past love life would be annoyed by new, young love — well, young on my sister's side, that is.

I laughed at my own joke, earning a look from Mr. Tanner. I smiled sweetly and ushered for him to continue. I started watching the time instead of the young couple when they finally stopped their glances after getting caught by Mr. Tanner.

I giggled quietly as the bell rang, giving me my freedom. School is a terrible burden after so many centuries of being forced to go. I sidestepped after almost bumping into Elena, waiting by the door for Stefan. I was about to walk away when I noticed him pull a copy of Wuthering Heights from his bag. I snatched it out of his hands quickly, shocked when I turned it to the title page and found my former initials in the corner, written clearly in ink and quill. I caught Stefan's weary gaze and quickly looked at a shocked Elena. I must look like a crazy person to her. My face pale, green eyes wide and hurt. It was silly feeling betrayed by Stefan, but I did. He had given me this book on my very last birthday, and now he was handing it over to my sister. Was he giving it to her? I cleared my throat and handed it to her.

"Wow, a first edition. That's... awesome," I said, a lump in my throat.

I excused myself before Stefan could stop me. I ran into the bathroom and found an empty stall just as a flashback took over. I could see my eighteenth birthday celebration at the Salvatore manor. Katherine, Stefan, and his father surrounded me with smiles on their faces. I knew somewhere Damon was hiding out, too scared to tell me he was home and in love with someone else. Stefan had set up the whole thing, knowing how sad I would be without Damon. I watched myself open up Stefan's gift to me. Wuthering Heights. I had been so excited to read it, even if I knew I never would, at least not as Elandra. I snapped out of the past and back into the present, sweat covering my face and arms.

I was shaking as a headache took over. I wobbled on the way to the sink. I turned on the faucet and filled my cupped hands with cold water, pouring it over my face and onto my neck. I held onto both sides of the sink and looked at myself. My dark, auburn red hair, was matted to my pale face, my ordinarily green eyes were dulled by a rampaging migraine that was quickly consuming me. I looked away from my pallid features and took a few deep breaths. Bright red against the surrounding snow-white caught my attention, and I looked down to find drops of crimson blood had fallen into the sink, I reached up and wiped the blood from my nose. I quickly rinsed off my hand and grabbed a paper towel. I could hear someone enter the bathroom but didn't bother looking at whoever it was. My head was tilted up, eyes focused on the ceiling as I tried to stop the annoying nosebleed that occasionally accompanied my migraines.

"Are you ok? I saw you run in here," Caroline asked.

I turned my eyes in her direction and shook my head gently my neck, joining in on the party of pain. I was beginning to feel weak and tired. The agony in my head was almost too much to bear. I looked at Caroline and frowned.

"Yeah, sure. Just one of my headaches," I tried.

She gave me a dirty look, always knowing when I was lying.

"Let me take you home, ok?" she asked, reaching out and taking the hand that wasn't trying to contain my nosebleed. She knew how bad my headaches could get, and I appreciated her concern but knew she couldn't help me, not this time. I pulled away and grabbed my bag, wiping at my nose one last time.

"That's ok Care Bear, I'll have Elena drive me. I'll meet up with you later," I said, heading towards the door.

Caroline pulled my hair away from the strap of my bag and patted my upper back with a sad smile. I squinted at the bright lights of the hallway as I opened the bathroom door, absently waving goodbye as I quickly headed away. I needed help, and I knew where I could get it. This headache was unlike the others. I had taken in too many memories in the last two days. I felt like I was dying, and since it was all because of the Salvatores, a Salvatore was gonna fix it. I pushed open the doors leading to the parking lot and stepped into the shadows at the side of the building.

"Stefan!" I called out, knowing if he were near, he would hear me.

After only five seconds, I felt a gush of wind, and the youngest Salvatore stood in front of me. I knew he could smell the blood because his face scrunched up in fear and thirst. I started to wobble again, and he quickly caught me.

"Elandra! What happened?!" he whispered in panic, his eyes running over me searching for an injury.

"The memories, they are too much this time. Please help me...it hurts, Stefan," I cried, falling to my knees in front of him.

He looked around, trying to figure out how to help me. His confusion was starting to annoy me, so I pulled his warm wrist to my lips for a second, unable to speak anymore. Even the sound of the breeze around us was like a knife to my head. Lifting me back to my feet, he finally understood what I needed. He bit into his wrist, then slowly placed it against my lips. Trying to ignore the foul, metallic taste of the thick warm liquid, I drank heavily for a moment. It was gross, but I was already feeling better. I leaned against Stefan, letting the last of the pain disappear.

"Thank you," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

He brushed my hair down and patted me lightly on the back. I could tell he was uncomfortable, so I stepped back to give him his space. Blood sharing could be very intimate, and for us, it was weird and awkward.

"Are you ok now?" he asked gently.

I wiped my mouth with the paper towel I still had and nodded.

"Yes, it's just a lifetime of memories coming back in a matter of days. Not to mention the memories I still have of this life and others. It's too much for my human mind sometimes," I explained.

We both looked around; luckily, we were still alone in the shadowed alcove off to the side of the school. The leaves rustled around us as we quickly stepped from the shadows, joining everyone else. Stefan tensed behind me and grabbed my hand, pulling me with him towards the parking lot. A large crowd was gathering, laughing and shouting, I was confused until I noticed Tyler and Jeremy standing in a defensive stance in front of each other. I moaned in annoyance as Jeremy shoved Tyler against his car.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning," Tyler spat, his hands fisted in Jeremy's shirt.

I let go of Stefan's hand and ran ahead. I quickly stepped in between Tyler and my idiot brother, my hands outstretched on either side. I looked at them both as my red hair flew around me. They both stood back with their fists clenched in front of them, ready for a fight and breathing heavily. I could feel my magic trying to aid me, but I kept it pushed down.

"Listen, Ty, please let it go," I begged him, my eyes pleading.

His own eyes softened for a moment until Jeremy ruined everything by opening his big mouth, unaware of Tyler's little wolfie problem, which makes it very difficult for him to control his temper.

I had been able to sense Ty's inner wolf ever since the first day I met him. As a witch — it had always been something I had been able to do. At this moment, I could sense his inner wolf, teeth bared in anger. Even if he had yet to activate his curse, the wolf was still there — waiting to be released. Tyler's aura was flaring violently at Jeremy's challenge.

"No, this is your final warning, dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vickie. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God I will kill you," Jeremy threatened.

Tyler moved towards him, and I quickly stepped in front of him, pushing against Jeremy, forcing my brother to walk away. Stefan followed right beside us with Elena observing Tyler. Where had she been during this whole thing? I shoved a protesting Jeremy into the back seat of my car, capturing several odd stares from the people around us, especially Stefan. He knew I shouldn't have the strength I do. I ignored them all and kept my focus on Jeremy, still trying to get at Tyler. I slammed his door shut and turned towards Elena. She was standing beside Stefan, her hand in his and face lined with stress.

"You coming, Lena?" I asked her in a huff of breath.

She looked at Stefan and sighed before hopping in the passenger seat.

"Elandra, we need to talk. There are still a few things I'd like to know," Stefan whispered before I could get in the car.

I stared right at him, officially done with the day. He observed me like I was a wild animal that could bolt at any moment.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are, but right now I'm dealing with family issues. I'm sure you can understand that." I told him, leaning into the car.

I stopped and looked over the top of the car and straight at him again. "Oh, and you need to tell my sister what she is and what you are," I whispered, almost silently, knowing he could hear me.

His face froze, but I didn't care. It needed to be said, especially since Katherine was on her way — along with someone much worse. I slid into the car and started it up. I pulled out of the parking lot with my two annoyed siblings in tow. I tried to ignore the thoughts that tried to fight their way into my head.

Who is going to take care of them when I have to leave?

These are the types of thoughts that keep me up at night. Though this was the main thought, I would have every lifetime, this one I seemed to have it more than usual.

As we pulled into our driveway, Jeremy jumped out of the car and took off for the house. Before I could shut off the engine, Elena insisted she needed to make a pit stop. I huffed, irritated that my precocious twin sister was dragging me off to who knows where.

She coerced me to stop the car in front of the Salvatore Boarding House and hopped out quickly. I shut off the car and jumped out after her; I could sense only one brother home, and it was not the one she was looking for.

I stepped in front of Elena and opened the door without knocking, heading inside.

Elena stood on the front porch, her face scrunched up in shock.

"You can't just burst into someone's house, El!" she quickly protested.

"Come on, Lena. Stop being so perfect!" I whined.

Elena's mouth fell open, and she grunted in annoyance, snapping her mouth closed with a huff.

"Fine. Stefan? Stefan?" she called out.

I left her in the doorway and went to make myself a drink. I avoided the red stuff that they had, yet again, haphazardly left in a jug by the Scotch. I would need to remind them that they were supposed to be playing human, and humans tended to keep their blood inside them — not on their bars. I rolled my eyes and tuned in to Elena, now speaking to the elder Salvatore brother.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother," Damon said.

I stepped into the entrance and leaned against the wall a few feet behind Damon. I smiled, inwardly at his predatory posture. He was so different from the man I had once loved, but centuries of a life cursed with Vampirism would do that, I figured.

Especially when he spent that life hell-bent on revenge.

I was told the story of their Vampiric life by none other than the one who had ruined it, Katherine. She had found me centuries after I had left the life I had lived with the Salvatores. She owed me a life debt and wanted to repay it by helping me with my curse. I had saved her life once when she had still been a human. Saving her had led me to my own death, due to a very angry Hybrid. I had met Katherine when she was due to be sacrificed and pitied her. I hadn't been aware of who she was at the time and decided to help her. I very stupidly helped her escape her captivity. I hadn't received all my memories in that life yet, so I was unaware of exactly why she was being sacrificed. When Nik came across me later, he was unaware that I wasn't a doppelganger of the woman he once knew, but her reincarnated. He was already beyond angry at Katherine's escape, so in his fury, he snapped my neck.

That was the only time Nik had ever seen me; I keep myself hidden from him and Elijah. The only Originals to know of my existence and curse are Kol and Rebekah. For now, at least, they are both daggered. As far as Rebekah knows, Nik is still unaware of my affliction.

I followed Damon and Elena into the living room, staying out of Damon's view. He was so enamored with my sister that he hadn't even noticed me yet. I ignored my silly jealousy, reminding myself that this life was just as temporary as the others, and the Salvatores had always had a soft spot for the Petrova doppelgangers. I was snapped out of my daydreaming by the mention of Stefan's ex. I stepped further into the shadows of the large living room, curiously awaiting Elena's response. Was he going to tell her what she was?

"The last one?" Elena asked.

Damon stood in front of her place on the couch. "Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes talk yet," he said, feigning embarrassment.

"Nope," Elena spoke softly, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

Damon gasped slightly. "Oops, well, I'm sure it will come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end,"

I leaned against the bookcase behind me. Damon was definitely trying to come between Stefan and Elena, and that wasn't something my Damon would have ever done. I guess the man I knew really was gone…

I ignored the rest of their conversation and decided to head upstairs. I was bored with eavesdropping, so snooping it was. I opened every door I walked passed until I found a bedroom that could only belong to Damon. It was a warm and inviting room, with a massive four-poster king-size bed that sat in the middle of the room. A pile of books sat beside the bed, and I chuckled at the memories they invoked. He had always loved reading before bed.

I walked over to the large oak chest of drawers along the right side of the room and pulled open the first drawer.

"Silk boxers, huh," I said with a chuckle, lifting a jet black pair with a grin.

I closed the drawer and moved on to the next. Unexpectedly, I found a small leather photo album underneath a pair of jeans. I checked over my shoulder towards the door to make sure I was still alone, then slowly opened the album. The first picture was of Katherine, of course. I fought my irritation and flipped to the next page. Next was Damon and Stefan on their horses, faces lit up with silent laughter. I smiled down at this picture, knowing that I had been just out of view happily laughing with the man I loved and my future brother-in-law. I flipped to the next image and held in a gasp. It was me.

I was in the garden, painting. My long hair fell gracefully against my back, and concentration was plastered on my face.

"That's my favorite," Damon said from the doorway.

I jumped, dropping the album. Luckily, it never hit the floor. I felt a stiff breeze, and Damon was beside me, holding the pictures in his hands.

"This is very fragile — we don't want it destroyed, now do we," he said, stiffly.

I looked into his crystal blue eyes and almost forgot that we had ever been apart.

"It's the picture I gave you when you left," I whispered,

It took me a moment to remember my manners, but I was just so shocked he still had it. I stepped away and leaned my head down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invaded your privacy,"

I walked further away from him and sat down on his bed, crossing my feet beneath me. He eyed me closely.

"You're different," he said.

"Well, yeah, of course, I'm a bit different. This is a different era. I've lived several lives since we last met," I chuckled, brushing my hair over my shoulder.

Damon sat beside me, taking my hand in his. "I thought I'd never see you again. I never forgave Stefan for what happened to you," he spat.

I gave his hand a squeeze and pulled away, wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"Damon, it wasn't his fault — I chose to walk home alone. He didn't even know I had left until it was too late."

I wanted to tell him it wasn't his either, but that would mean revealing that fact that I had known all along about his early return from the war, and that he had chosen Katherine. I was sure blaming Stefan for my demise was just a way to hate someone else for what he really blamed himself for.

Damon turned away from me, pain written all over his face. "Did you suffer?" he asked, his voice cracking.

I didn't expect that question, so I wasn't sure whether to tell him the truth or not. Yes, I suffered. Of course, I did. It's a part of the curse; every death I face must be painful. Looking at his awaiting face, I knew I couldn't tell him that. Only two people knew — Katherine and Rebekah.

"No, It was quick," I whispered, choking back the truth.

He ran his fingers through my hair, his eyes asking me for permission. The world around me froze. I wanted to kiss him, to feel the love that had once lived between us, but something was stopping me. I could list off all the reasons why I shouldn't kiss Damon, but the one real reason that was holding me back at this moment had escaped me. Still, I knew I had to say no.

"Damon, we can't. Not now. I'd like to get to know you again, and there are a few things you need to work through — like Elena and Katherine,"

I knew he still held a torch for Katherine. She had really dug her claws into him. I stood, allowing the distance to snap him back into reality.

"You're right. How did you know about Katherine and me?" he asked, almost guiltily.

I wrung my fingers together, the awkwardness of the question makes me nervous.

"She told me, actually. I met her again in the life after the one I shared with you," I said,

I decided to keep the fact that I knew he was with her while he was supposed to be with me to myself. Some things I'd hoped to never rehash, although, I hoped that he would really listen to me and understand what I was saying as I revealed the truth of her location. Naturally, he chose to ignore it. Damon's face fell.

"Listen, I never expected you to stay celibate, Damon," I laughed.

He narrowed his eyes at me, and I couldn't hold his gaze.

"So, there's been others for you...?" he asked grumpily.

I kept my eyes on my feet and shuffled slightly.

"Yes, Damon. I have even loved again, but you have to remember, I didn't always remember you...us. Those memories don't always return," I told him.

He sped in front of me, causing me to yelp in surprise. He leaned in, his nose inches from mine, his eyes looked me over slowly.

"Well, now that I have you back, you should know, I won't give you up again so easily," he said firmly.

I wanted to tell him the truth that he would lose me again in only a year, but I refused to see that kind of pain on his face. After all, he would let me go, he would let me go for Elena. She was as much his weakness as his brother's. I knew after he realized that Katherine wasn't as trapped as he thought she was, he would finally realize she never truly loved him. It would always be Stefan, and truthfully, not even him. Katherine would always choose herself. Until then, I would let him believe what he wanted. I would play along… for now.

"Well, let the games begin. I'm excited too, yet again, be courted by you, Mr. Salvatore," I said with a curtsy.

His answering smile was blinding. A knock on the door interrupted us, bringing a frown to my face.

"Come in little brother," Damon sighed with a roll of his eyes.

I elbowed him in the ribs, laughing at his exaggerated gasp. Stefan walked in, stepping beside me. He looked at Damon and quickly noticed the little distance he put between us. I watched a thought pass across his face before being hidden as he schooled his features. He was angry about something, and I could guess exactly what that was.

He stepped in front of me and took my hand. I leaned my head back in surprise and looked into his eyes. The mischievous and vicious look that was passing through his forest green orbs reminded me too much of Nik at that moment, and that wasn't a good look on Stefan.

"I think you should stay here tonight, Elandra. We don't want something happening while my blood is in your system," Stefan said smirking at Damon.

I pulled my hand from his and growled at his thinly veiled attempt to piss Damon off. I knew it was because Damon had told Elena about Katherine, but still, it was a dick move. I had thought better of Stefan. I stepped closer to him and shook my head in disgust. His smirk melted a bit.

Damon's face fell as he started to come up with his own idea of what led to my feeding from Stefan. He looked at me and then Stefan and his eyes blazed with cold fury.

"You fed Elandra your blood!?" he shouted, pushing Stefan against the wall at Vamp speed.

I quickly followed their movements, a perk of being what I was. Damon held Stefan against the wall by his shirt, his face inked in black veins, his white teeth pointed and bared at Stefan's neck.

Stefan avoided looking at me and smirked, laughing.

"Yeah, she called for me in the shadows beside the school. Again, you weren't there, were you, Damon? But I was, as always," Stefan spat.

I could feel my hands shaking in anger. Damon's face was broken. I could imagine what he was picturing, and it was far from what actually happened. My power surged through me, and I couldn't hold it back anymore. I threw my hands forward and pushed a force field between them. Once they were separated, I pushed them to the floor, holding them, making sure neither could move. They both looked up at me in shocked horror. Damon's oceanic blue eyes were worried, and he strained as he tried to reach out to me.

"How dare you, Stefan! I asked for your help today. I trusted you, and this is how you repay me?!" I shouted, my voice echoed in the large room.

Stefan closed his eyes, too ashamed to meet my gaze. I used a little extra force to push him further into the floor, enjoying the cracking of his bones as they began to protest, and looked away towards his brother.

"Damon, you should know me better than that. Even if I have changed, I would never do anything with your brother. I am not Katherine! I was sick and used his blood to heal myself." I forcefully spat. "Now, I'm leaving. I know you both are probably a little freaked right now, but I want nothing to do with either of you at the moment,"

I spun on my heels and hightailed it out of the bedroom. I sped down the stairs towards the front door and found Elena waiting for me in the car. Her doe eyes wide, she could sense my anger, but knew better than to ask me what happened. I slipped into the driver's seat and gripped the steering wheel tightly as I started the car, speeding out of the driveway, tires squealing. I finally released the brothers when I could no longer see the large stone house in my rearview.


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Sorry I have been away for so long. I've just not had any inspiration. This is a small update, but I promise next time it will be longer. I will be updating again tomorrow to make up for it. I just thought I'd get this out there in the meantime. Hope you enjoy it, even if it is short;)******_

A light tapping on Hermione's forehead alerted her that she was no longer alone in the room. She could smell eggs and bacon somewhere nearby so she guessed it was Leesy bringing her breakfast. She pushed the warm and wrinkled finger away from her forehead and grumbled incoherently as she rolled away from the eager elf. She pulled her pillow over her head and allowed the memories of the day before to swim through her mind; a reminder of her new task. Save the world. _'Well that should be easy enough,'_ she thought bitterly.

"Mistress must get up! Leesy has things to do today, Mistress," the elf pouted from the other side of Hermione's pillow covered face.

Instead of answering the elf she rolled onto her stomach and put both hands on the pillow. She knew that it was ridiculous but if she didn't get up then maybe none of this would be real. Hermione rolled her eyes at herself and grumbled silent profanities, ones her mother would shudder to hear her say. She silently thanked Ron and Sirius for the knowledge she had of proper curse words. She could hear Lessy stomp her tiny foot beside her and she bit her lip in an attempt to keep from smiling.

"Mistress Mione, you be getting up now whether you like it or not! I give you to the count of three, then Lessy be taking matters into her own hands!" the elf said with an irritated huff.

Hermione knew she shouldn't be pushing the little house elf, but she was feeling particularly reckless and vengeful today. The stress of everything was finally getting to her and her mood was unstable. She lifted her hand into the air and ushered the little elf away from her. She had no plans to get out of bed yet, she had no classes today and wanted to hide away for a bit.

"Ok, Mistress asked for it," the elf said.

Hermione pulled the cover over her shoulders with a huff.

"One," the elf started.

When Hermione ignored her she felt the cover jerk away from her body and land on the floor. Before she could uncover her head she heard the elf snap her fingers and a splash of ice-cold water drenched her. She bolted up with a loud screech. The bottom of her hair stuck to her neck but the rest had been protected by the pillow. Hermione jumped from the bed and slid across the hardwood floor before landing on her bottom with a huff of breath. From the other side of the room, she could hear Lessy laughing hysterically.

"You cheated! That was the count of one, not three!" Hermione protested.

She fumbled across the room for her wand. She pushed her hair back and ignored the hysterical elf as she flicked her wand. Her clothes and hair dried instantly. She loved magic. She narrowed her eyes at Leesy and sent a tickling jinx in her direction. The elf screeched and fell to the floor, her laughter bringing a smile to Hermione's face.

"Leesy warned Mistress," the elf said in between giggles.

Hermione dried her bed and sat down at the table on the other side of her room where Lessy had laid out breakfast.

"I'm sorry for my poor attitude, Leesy. I'm not myself today," Hermione apologized.

The elf, who was dressed in a bright yellow dress, nodded her head with a smile.

"It be ok, Mistress. Leesy understands," she said.

Hermione finished what little food she could bring herself to eat and decided to find something to wear. She dug through her beaded bag and found a simple blue cable knit sweater and a passable pair of light blue jeans. She transfigured the jeans into a pair of bell bottoms. She had once seen something similar in her mother's closet. Once she was finished she looked herself over in the full-length mirror by her bathroom door.

"Mistress be looking very pretty today," Lessy said.

Hermione thanked her and shrugged her shoulders. "It'll have to do," she told her.

Hermione turned around and headed into her bathroom where she pulled her brown hair into a high ponytail. She was silently thanking her mother for her obsession with 70s and 80s fashion. It would definitely come in handy.

"Leesy, will you ask the Headmaster if I could use his floo for my trip to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

The little elf nodded and with a pop was gone. Hermione cast the Tempus charm and checked the time. Surprised to find that it was already 10. She hadn't realized that she had slept the morning away. Just as Hermione was unloading some of the things from her bag Lessy popped back into the room.

"Headmaster has someone waiting for you in his office, Mistress," Lessy said holding out her hand.

Hermione pulled her bag over her shoulder and took Lessy's hand in hers. She closed her eyes remembering the feeling of traveling with Dobby, it was much different than the gut-wrenching feeling of Apparition, but it still left her feeling queasy and she didn't want to lose the small breakfast she had eaten. Once the tightness of the transportation left her she opened her eyes and was once again in Dumbledore's office. She thanked Lessy and smiled brightly at her as she popped away. She was glad that she already had a friend who could make her smile. She was grateful for the little elf. Hermione turned to look for Dumbledore and found him seated behind his desk. She followed his eyes to see someone was sitting in one of the chairs in front of him. Dumbledore smiled at her and gave her a discreet wink, causing Hermione to narrow her eyes. She knew he had something up his sleeve and that, as always, made her extremely uneasy. Her jaw dropped when his guest stood to greet her. He held out his hand and smiled, his soft green eyes met hers and she felt her knees weaken for a moment. She knew those eyes, even if the sandy blonde hair and scarred face had not tipped her off, his eyes would have. She would always be able to place those eyes. A young Remus Lupin was standing in front of her. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until now. The green eyes of the young Remus stared at her in confusion before clouding with doubt and hurt. He started to pull his outstretched hand away and Hermione finally realized how her reaction must look to the self-hating werewolf. She immediately closed her mouth and took his hand before he could pull it away completely. His eyebrow shot up but he forced a smile.

"I'm so sorry. My manners are atrocious today. You just remind me of someone I once knew and it sorta shocked me," Hermione mumbled.

She bit her tongue and hated herself for the way her voice had squeaked and shaken. She took in a deep breath and immediately regretted it, his scent permeated the air and she was surprised she hadn't noticed it as soon as she entered the room. The smell of sandalwood, old books and that earthy smell that always seemed to accompany him almost made her eyes roll back in her head. She was uncomfortable with her reaction to him and took a step back. Her eyes took in his much younger appearance and tried to hide her shock. His skin was pale and sickly he still had a few of the scars she had come to know in the future but most of them were noticeably absent. She could still find a few strands of grey in his hair and she knew that it was caused by the stress of his transformation. She wanted to pull him into a bone-crushing hug and just cry until she had nothing left. She wanted to ask him how she should go about saving the people she needed to. She wished she could hear his comforting voice tell her how much he believed in her, but she could do none of that. She needed to remember that this wasn't her Remus. This was a young man who had probably been forced here to help a complete stranger, one who was now ogling him like a first year witnessing magic for the first time.

"That's ok, Professor Dumbledore mentioned that you've had a long journey," Remus said.

Hermione forced down a hysterical giggle and nodded. "Yes...it was fairly long," she said with a small hint of humor in her voice.

Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes twinkling madly.

"So, am I to assume your here to help me?" Hermione said shaking her head.

Remus turned towards Dumbledore who had risen from his seat and headed towards the fireplace.

"Yes, I thought Mr. Lupin would be a perfect choice. I think you'll find he's the perfect Gryffindor for the job," Dumbledore said.

Hermione frowned at him, confused by his motives. She had already revealed too much to Severus, there was no way she would tell anyone else. So if that was what he had hoped for he would be terribly disappointed.

"Well i'm sure I'll enjoy his company then," she said smiling at Remus who was standing nervously beside her.

The headmaster tapped the fireplace with his wand and motioned for Remus to step inside. "Straight to The Leaky Cauldron," he said tilting his head and smiling.

Remus nodded and took a handful of Floo powder. "The Leaky Cauldron," he said tossing the powder at his feet.

With a flash of green, he was gone and Hermione spun around to face Dumbledore.

"Why? Why would you choose him to accompany me? I told you of my relationship with the Marauders," she said pointing her finger at him in anger.

Dumbledore smiled at her redding face and twirled his beard around in his hands.

"I figured it would give you the opening you would need to get to know them and you spoke very highly of Mr. Lupin," he said his eyes sparkling with mischief. Hermione huffed and stepped into the fire.

"You need to remember this is my mission and my life. Do try and keep yourself from interfering," she said taking a handful of powder.

She dropped it to her feet and shouted out her destination. She exited the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron and coughed deeply. The worst part of Floo travel was breathing in the ash. She found Remus at the bar, two butterbeers in hand. She smiled at him and took the proffered beverage.

"Thank you," she said.

She took her wand from her back pocket and with a flick of her wrist, she removed the soot from her hair and clothing. She took a seat at the bar and started to scratch on the label of the drink a nervous habit. Remus sat in front of her and was staring at anything but her. It made her feel slightly better knowing that she wasn't the only one nervous and feeling out of place.

"So, Professor Dumbledore said you are from America?" Remus asked.

Hermione choked on her drink and tried to think quickly. Damn that meddlesome old fool, he could have at least given her a heads up. Remus patted her on the back as she cleared her throat.

"Im ok. Just went down the wrong pipe," she laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm from California, actually. I was going to Ilvermorny before my family died," Hermione said her eyes seeming to cloud in sadness.

It was easy to think of her family as dead and gone, because to her they really were. Her parents and the Weasleys may still be alive, but her version of them will never exist. If she has anything to say about it, the war would never touch the Weasley family and her parents had already 'decided' to move out of Britain, so she will never again see them. Something she was saddened by, but she knew it was for the best and was grateful to Dumbledore for agreeing to handle the situation for her.

"Im so sorry," Remus said, placing his hand on top of her's.

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze and quickly removed hers. She tried to ignore the thrilling jolt the skin contact had given her and looked down at the bottle in her other hand.

"Its ok. They wouldn't want me to lose myself to grief. So, i'm here now and have a lofty inheritance from them. I have already started looking into getting a flat after I graduate," Hermione said.

Her eyes widened as she realized that was exactly what she needed to do. Remus nodded at her, she could tell he was trying to hide his shock. She hoped she had not seemed to callous, but she really didn't want to lie to him anymore then she had too. She prayed that what little she had revealed of her past would be enough for him and the others. She knew that they would all be grilling him for information as soon as they returned. She sat down her drink and rose from the table.

"How about we head to Gringotts and then go from there," she said offering her hand.

"Sounds good," he said accepting her hand. She pulled him from his seat with a small smile and headed out and into the streets of Diagon Alley.


	5. Chapter 5

_*****Sorry it took so long for an update. I've recently moved and that was a huge hassle so Im trying to get back in the swing of things. As usual, please let me know what ya think via pm or review. *****_

* * *

Chapter Five

Hermione allowed Remus to lead her through the busy streets. After her seamless journey through the crowds, he had begun to ask questions, and she remembered she was supposed to be from America and should have no idea where she was going. After she let him take the lead things had begun to go smoothly. She had started acting sufficiently damsel like, and it didn't surprise her at all when he had taken her by the elbow and led her gently through the crowds. Much like the alpha, he was, and Remus was comfortable in his role and played the part of tour guide well. Hermione found herself enjoying his excited commentary. He made sure to point out every important and popular location with an emphasis on his personal favorite Flourish and Blotts. He was pleasantly surprised to find that Hermione was a lover of books and knowledge as well, which led to a discussion where they both listed their favorite books. Remus was surprised to find that she had several of his favorites on her vast list. When he mentioned that fact Hermione just lifted her head towards the sunlight and smiled brilliantly as if she was in on a secret he would never know. They continued their lively discussion until they finally found themselves in front of the large snowy white building which housed the wealth of the wizarding world. Hermione stood in front of the bronze doors, a place she hadn't stood since she was traipsing about in the skin of one Bellatrix Lestrange. Her fisted hands shook slightly at her side and she tried to hide that fact from the confused werewolf beside her.

"You ok, Mione?" Remus asked.

Hermione turned to him, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She didn't know how to explain her strange behavior so she opted for the first thing to pop into her cluttered mind.

"Promise you won't laugh?" she asked.

Remus tilted his head to the side and frowned at her. She took that as an answer and went on.

"I'm just a little frightened of goblins," she whispered.

She was embarrassed by the weak excuse but she couldn't think of anything better. Remus's eyes scrunched up and he clasped his mouth shut tightly, obviously trying not to laugh at Hermione's fake fear of goblins. She couldn't help but giggle at the effort he was putting forth trying not to laugh at her and she burst forth into the laughter she asked him not to partake in. He joined her as soon as she had let out her first belt of laughter and soon they were both collapsed against each other in an undignified fashion. It was so nice to laugh again with him and she soon found herself no longer afraid of being in a new time. She realized that, even though he wasn't her Remus, he was still Remus and it would be the same for Sirius. With that in mind, she found herself excited to get to know them in this form, younger and full of hope. She pushed herself into a standing position again and wiped her tears of laughter away.

"Thank you, Remus, I needed that," she said her voice still light from laughter.

She pushed a few curls that had fallen out of her face and smiled brightly at him. It wasn't a strained or fake smile, but a real one full of newfound hope and she could tell he noticed the change in her as well.

"Anytime. Ready?" he said, placing his hand on the bronze door.

Hermione nodded and he pushed open the door leading her inside. She was surprised by how easy it was to get to her new vault. She simply showed the short and fierce looking goblin at the front desk her gold key and handed over her wand. After that she was quickly sent through to the rickety magic cart, another goblin waiting to take her into the stone passageways that led deep underneath London. Remus had chosen to stay behind to give her a little privacy. Hermione was sure it was because he was afraid once she saw the inheritance from her recently deceased family it would throw her into hysterics. It was a sweet gesture and had her backstory been true, she would have greatly appreciated it. Seeing as it wasn't though, she felt nothing but guilt for lying to him. Hermione sat down in the small cart and was whisked away deeper and deeper, numbered vaults flying past her. The goblin in the front was at ease and had no issue guiding them at an unnatural speed. Hermione held onto the sides of the cart and felt like putting her head between her legs. She had never been one for heights or speed, that was exactly why she hated flying and this was just as bad. She hated every second and was beyond grateful when the cart jolted to a stop and the goblin belted out her vault number. "Vault 720," Hermione slowly removed her now aching hands from where they were tightly grasping the sides of the cart and wobbled her way to the dark brown vault door that was now hers. She shakily stood to wait for the goblin. After he wobbled his way to her vault door he held out his palm.

"Key, please," he said his voice monotone.

Hermione handed over her key and ran her sweaty hands against her jeans.

"Step back, please," the goblin said as he inserted the key.

Loud clanking echoed through the tunnel as the door began unlocking and Hermione grimaced at the almost deafening sound. The goblin stood back as the door slowly swung open and Hermione's jaw dropped. Inside were thousands of golden gallones, she had never seen so much money.

"I will wait here while you get what you need," the goblin said, facing away from her vault.

Hermione nodded still struck dumb by the amount of money Dumbledore had gifted her. She carefully walked inside looking out across the mounds and mounds of her 'inheritance'. What had he been thinking? She felt tears prickle her eyes and she wished she could talk to her Dumbledore, to thank him for his generosity. Deep down she knew it was less generosity and more his own guilt for pushing her into a new time, and placing the heavy burden of saving so many lives and ending a war. One she had been fighting since she was twelve, but at that moment she was too overwhelmed and had no room for anger. As she looked around the vault she took a moment to make a promise to herself, she would make sure she earned every galleon. Along the right side of the room, she noticed a large black bookshelf with a trunk sitting directly beside it. Hermione ran her fingers over the spines of the old books and noticed they were ones she wouldn't even be able to find in the restricted section at Hogwarts. There were several that were dark and would definitely come in handy. She lifted her hand away from those, afraid they may be cursed. She took note of their titles and decided she would need to have someone look them over. They were the type of book you would find in the library at Grimmauld Place or Malfoy Manor. Leaving the books for another time, most likely when she had a home of her own where she could safely hide away such dark literature. She bent down and examined the gold and black trunk beside the bookshelf. She touched the golden clasp that held the lid closed and ran her hand across it checking to make sure there were no dark curses attached, a force of habit when she detected nothing she snapped the clasp open and lifted the lid. Inside she found a creamy white envelope atop a silk covered bundle. Taking the envelope from the grey silk she sat down beside the trunk and looked at the letter addressed to her in astonishment. She slid her fingers across the opening and pulled open the seal. She unfolded the crisp cream letter and sat back to read.

 _Miss Wilkins nee Granger_

 _If you're reading this I am sure you have many questions and I'm also sure that the one at the forefront of your mind is why I would gift you so much gold. First, I will address the fact that what I have gifted you has not in any way put me out. I am an old man Miss Wilkins, and I have amassed quite the fortune. Yet, I have no family or children of my own to spend it on. Since your third year, when I had first started to make plans for your possible trip into the past, I have been slowly filling your vault with currency and other items I thought may help you in your mission. As I have watched you grow so has my affection for you. If I had ever had the chance to have a daughter of my own, I would have been proud for her to be like you. You are brave, loyal, kind and generous and I find myself seeing you like the daughter I never had. So, Hermione, allow an old man to spoil the closest thing he has ever had to a daughter. Yes? Good. Now that we have that taken care of, I will move on to what is in this trunk. I knew what I was sending you to do would be difficult and, in doing so, you would lose so very much so I've deemed to help you the best I can. I'm sure you have seen the small library I have left you. Each book I have looked over myself and tested for curses be assured they are safe for reading. In each, you will find curses, and spells of every variety, ones that may come in handy. You must learn all you can to keep yourself safe. If something were to happen to you, everything we have done will be for not. In this trunk, you will find several rare potions, an invisibility cloak, the deed to my home in Godric's Hollow, and a special locket I had made for you. The locket will help protect you from the adverse effects of the Horcruxes and should prevent skilled wizards such as Tom from using Occlumency and Legilimency_ _against you. Although I highly recommend you start learning those skills. I hope that everything I have procured for you will come in handy. All our hopes rest with you, my dear. Good luck_

 _Albus P.W.B Dumbledore_

Hermione closed the letter and reached into the trunk lifting the cloak from its recesses. The silk rained down her arms as she opened it. Its silver color almost glowing in the lamplight, it was beautiful and delicate. As different to Harry's as night was to day, but that only made Hermione love it more. It was new but still elicited memories from her previous life. New with traces of old. She smiled down at the fabric and pushed away the slight twinge of sadness she felt. She stood and wrapped the cloak around her, as she lifted the hood she walked over to a nearby mirror and was happy to find no reflection. All she could see was a slight shimmer in the air where her body stood. She knew the cloak wouldn't be nearly as good as the one currently in possession of James Potter, but this would do nicely if she was in a pinch. She pulled the cloak from her body and slipped it in her bag. She dug through the trunk again, slowly lifting different vials of potions and looking at their labels. She tucked away a vial of Polyjuice and, to her joyful surprise, Felix Felicis making sure they were safe in her bag before adding a few rare books to its already stuffed depths, feeling once again thankful for her extension charm. Once she had made a mental list of her newly acquired potions and ingredients; excited to add a brand new gold cauldron to that list, something she had felt somewhat vain to have always wanted, she lifted the blue jewelry box and sat against the trunk to open it. Inside was an oval-shaped vial necklace. The design was simple yet beautiful, there were thin gold curved lines etched along the front and directly in the middle, there was a clear stone that served to show the gold potion held within. Hermione had never seen anything like it and wasn't really sure what potion had been used to make it. She tilted the necklace and watched the potion swirl within it. It was beautiful and wouldn't draw attention to itself. She lifted the necklace over her neck and felt a sudden whirl of magic around her as the spell and potion took effect. She held the necklace with her forefinger and thumb and silently thanked her meddlesome Headmaster. She placed the box back into the trunk and pulled out the deed to Dumbledore's...her new home. She shook her head and decided to just be excited that she was now a homeowner. Closing the lid of the trunk she stood, dusting off her knees. She pulled a black pouch from her bag and filled it with as many galleons as she could, unsure of when she would be able to find time to return. Taking one last look at her new vault she exited and prepared herself for the frightful journey to the surface.


	6. Chapter 6

_*****Please review*****_

One stomach-churning ride later, Hermione was back on solid, unmoving ground, standing in front of Remus, her hair a tangled and monstrous mess. She tried, to no avail, to flatten it into something a bit more manageable before giving up and pulling it up into a bun. She ignored the sparkle in Remus's bright eyes as he looked her over, staring openly at her hair. She threw her bag over her shoulder and grabbed his wrist pulling him from the bank. Around them the streets were bustling with busy shoppers, some just shopping for themselves while others were obviously shopping for their children, open parchment pinned in their hands as they went from shop to shop buying the forgotten items. Hermione stood beside Remus her own shopping list open in front of her. Her brown doe eyes scanning the parchment quickly. Remus thought she reminded him of an owl, her intelligent eyes wide and thoughtful as she read. As Remus watched the world around them Hermione stood thinking over what the easiest next stop would be. She needed quills and parchment along with a few more books for her classes. So she took hold of Remus's jacket- acting a little too familiar with him, but she wasn't thinking of how her actions appeared. She was comfortable and used to his presence, so it was easy to fall into a routine. The Remus from the future would just follow along, a 'dog on a leash' as she had heard him once call himself. Between her and Tonks, he was very much used to the way things were. But this wasn't the Remus from the future, luckily he just went along with things. As Hermione pulled him into Flourish and Blotts she realized how washed-out he had looked all day. His green eyes appearing brighter against his pale skin. Mentally, she thought back to what day it was and went through the moon cycle. She nibbled on her thumbnail as she calculated. It wasn't until Remus pushed her into a corner, just as a heavily perfumed woman went past, that she realized how close they were to the full moon. A bright spark of anger filled her. Dumbledore knew how sensitive he would be in the days leading up to the full moon, and yet he had still sent him as her chaperone. She took his hand and maneuvered them into the back of the store, where there were several empty isles full of nothing but dusty books. She pushed him into a small alcove and sighed heavily as she dug through her bag. Remus took in a shocked breath as her arm fell elbow deep into the bag. His eyes widened and his mouth opened to speak before Hermione placed her other hand on his lips.

"Undetectable extension charm, and yes I know it's illegal," she said with a wink.

His mouth clamped shut and he grinned widely at her. "James and Sirius are gonna love you," he said rolling his eyes.

He leaned against the wall behind him. Hermione didn't miss the quiet groan that fell from his lips nor the fact that he tried to hide the pain filled expression on his face. She continued to dig through her bag and with a triumphant squeak pulled out two bottles and smiled up at him brightly.

"I knew I still had these," she said.

Closing her eyes she took a minute to think over what she planned to say to him. She had never planned on things going this way, but she couldn't see him in pain and do nothing. Not when she knew of ways to help him, but still, she had hoped to at least have the Wolfsbane potion in hand before she revealed she knew about his 'furry little problem.' She sat her bag at their feet and looked up into his confused and worried eyes, one bottle in each hand.

"What are we doing, Mione?" he asked, his voice cracking towards the end.

Hermione stood tall her back rigid with tension. "This is not how I wanted to bring this up, but I noticed your in pain and I can't just stand by and do nothing. I know we barely know each other and if it wasn't for my friend in America I would never have put two and two together," Hermione said her voice lilting.

It was his turn to go rigid and she could see the patented Lupin self-castigation going into overdrive. She only just stopped herself from throwing her arms around his neck when she saw his grief-stricken face. He looked away from her before speaking.

"I'm really not sure what you're implying," he said.

Hermione lifted the purple crystal bottle in her right hand, both sets of eyes turned towards it.

"This is a simple little remedy for the nausea, I know its due to the pain and heightened senses and I promise this will help. Its something I have kept with me to help my friend, and luckily for you, I've never removed it from my bag," she said tilting the bottle so he could see it was a blend of ginger and peppermint oil. "I made this myself and it always seemed to help him," she explained as she unscrewed the lid.

She made eye contact as she filled the dropper and leaned her head back, emptying it into her mouth and swallowing. She placed the stopper back into the bottle and refilled it. Her face filled with sadness as she noticed his deer in headlights expression. She had always hated the way his disease made him feel. She lifted the dropper to his mouth and smiled uneasily.

"It's ok, Remus. I'm not afraid of you, and I promise I'm not trying to poison you," she said.

Remus looked at her and lowered his head. "How did you figure it out. It took my friends years. How do you not hate me?" he asked his voice raw with emotion.

He pulled away from her and ruffled his sandy hair, a habit she guessed he picked up from James. She had once heard Harry mention it. Hermione replaced the cap and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Well, after I saw how you reacted to the woman with too much perfume, certain things started to click in my mind. From there I checked my mental calendar and it all added up," she said shrugging. "And how could I hate you? You don't seem evil or cruel, in fact, you seem like a really good guy. Being a wolf doesn't make you evil. Just like being a muggleborn doesn't mean I have dirty blood," she said adding the last part in a whisper.

Remus showed no shock at what she had revealed of herself, only that she had called him a werewolf and not evil in the same sentence. She could tell that he was having trouble with finding the right words so she lifted the dropper to his mouth to save him the struggle. He tilted his head back in a show of good faith and let her drop the liquid into his mouth. Hermione smiled brightly and took it as a good sign. She screwed the cap back on after repeating the process and tossed it back into her bag. She showed him the next bottle a dark green color with a small black spout. Again she showed him the label, this time it was written in an oddly familiar small and cramped script, he couldn't quite place.

"This is a special lotion for muscle pain, it also helps with fatigue. It was made by someone I'd trust with my life and has been used before with no ill effect," she said, applying a pea-sized amount to her hand.

She slowly stepped beside him and met his eyes as she gently placed her hand under his shirt and onto his shoulder. Remus froze his eyes never leaving hers as she rubbed the lotion onto his left shoulder. When she pulled away and reapplied the lotion to her hand he helped her raise the right side of his shirt so she could apply the lotion to his other shoulder. The tension he had had been holding disappeared and Hermione could see the obvious relief on his face. She mentally thanked Severus for his future invention and applauded herself for her theft of it during her fifth year, when she had been sneaking wares from his private stock to practice her potion making. She was glad she had figured out the formula and started remaking it for her Remus. She pulled away and placed the bottle in his bag.

"Reapply when we get back and use some more on your back, feet, and legs. It'll help you sleep tonight. I can make more, so don't worry about running out," she said rubbing her currently numb hands together.

Remus watched her for a moment before adjusting his shirt, cheeks reddening. "Thank you. I really do feel a lot better," he mumbled.

Hermione shrugged and smiled. "Anytime, you really do remind me of my friend. I'd do anything I could to help him during his 'time of the month'," she giggled.

Remus shook his head, a grin on his slightly less exhausted face. "Ok, let's get the rest of this trip over with," he sighed.

Hermione skipped around the corner and headed towards the front desk, where she put in an order for what she needed. Remus waited by the front door avoiding a loud and annoyed woman who was arguing with the staff member that was trying to help her find a book on love potions. Her black hair flying around her wildly as she jabbed her finger at his chest. Remus scooted closer to the exit, ready to bolt if necessary. Hermione laughed silently as she finished writing her name (grimacing at being forced to write Mione) on her order form. She nodded her thanks at the man who had helped her and went to rescue her werewolf. As they exited a large book went flying past Remus's head, Hermione could see a flash of black hair and was thankful when they had safely made it outside.

"Wow, she was as crazy as Sirius's cousin, Bella," Remus muttered.

Hermione silently agreed as the stopped in front of The Magical Menagerie. something told her to go inside and she couldn't stop herself from pulling out the black pouch that held her galleons.

"Im going to go in here for a moment. Would you mind going to Florean Fortescue's and picking us up something," Hermione said, pulling a few coins from the pouch.

"Sure, ill be back soon. Don't take off, you could get lost," he warned as he headed towards the ice cream shop.

Hermione waved him away and opened the door to the pet shop, an odd wave of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. It felt like something important was inside and had tethered itself to her. The bell jingled merrily as she entered and a heavyset man with dark blonde hair smiled at her from behind the dusty counter.

"Hello, can I help you with something, lass?" he asked in a heavy Irish accent.

Hermione stepped past the many owls that lined both sides of the store their silver cages winking brightly in the sunlight from the large front window. "Im not sure. I just had a feeling," she said. The man, Henry, if his name tag revealed, stepped around the counter his hands behind his back.

"Aye, it seems you may have a familiar calling out to ya," he said his voice reverent. "We don't get many of those anymore," he continued at Hermione's confused expression. "Yes, we get wee ones coming in here and finding pets and companions, but in very rare cases a true familiar can call out to their masters and when you find them you become tethered," he finished.

He led Hermione through the store his face full of excitement and anticipation. She could still feel the pull and decided to follow it. She passed owls, toads, puppies, and a few small kittens but the pull kept edging her towards the back of the store. Suddenly the invisible string felt white hot and Hermione stopped in her tracks. Henry had become less excited the further she had decided to venture and was now lagging behind, obviously thinking he had misinterpreted the feeling she had. Hermione stood in front of a small room labeled "Not fit for sale" she reached for the door and stepped inside. The room was full of cages and large bags of dog food but apart from that, it appeared empty. She was just about to give up when a tiny meow echoed through the room. She had heard that tiny voice before, she rushed towards the cages to her right. In the farthest cage from the bottom, a tiny orange ball of fluff was sitting in front, peering through the metal door. His squashed face looking at Hermione expectantly, like he had been waiting forever. His bright yellow eyes followed her movements as she opened the cage and lifted him into her arms.

"Crooks? I can't believe it's you!" Hermione jubilantly said.

She lifted his head to her face and looked into his eyes. There was no denying who he was. She remembered the woman in her time had said he had been with them for a long long time, but Hermione would have never guessed this long. "Would you like to go home, Crookshanks?" she said. Crook lifted his bushy tail and swung it back and forth a feral look in his eyes. Hermione smiled and couldn't help mirroring his expression. "Yes Crooks, there is a nice juicy rat waiting for you," she said as she left the room, her familiar in her arms.

Hermione thanked the overly excited man and placed Crookshanks in the red pet carrier she had purchased for him, she promised she would never force him into a cage again, not after finding out how long he would have spent in one waiting for her. She left the pet shop with a new sense of excitement. She had never expected to have something as important as Crooks in her new life, but now she did and it reminded her that she could enjoy her life in this time, especially once she helped defeat Voldemort. Checking to make sure she wasn't seen by a patently waiting Remus she snuck into the robe shop to order some new clothes and school robes. She quickly went through the list of what she needed and after being measured, Madam Malkin agreed to owl everything to Hogwarts when it was ready and even agreed to order some toiletries and perfumes from one of the shops she partnered with. With a grateful wave goodbye, Hermione headed towards the Ice cream shop where she found Remus sitting at a table, two chocolate cones in hand. She sat down in the seat beside him and lifted the carrier into her lap.

"Look! I found a kitten, isn't he gorgeous?" she said watching the werewolf's expression.

Remus was as diplomatic as ever and she was unsurprised when he reached inside and ran his hand over the top of Crook's head.

"He's adorable. What's his name?"

Hermione took a bite of her cone and looked down at the ginger ball of fur adoringly. "Crookshanks," she said.

Remus smiled and nodded, licking his cone with a joyful expression. "Cute name," he said.

Hermione and Remus finished their treats quickly, and after getting a bowl of cream for Crookshanks, they headed towards the Leaky where they could take the Floo back to Hogwarts. Hermione had succeeded in getting what she needed and had also made headway with Remus. All in all, she called the trip a success. They easily floo'd back to Dumbledore's office and stepped inside, a disgruntled Crookshanks meowing angrily. Knowing he hated Floo travel Hermione opened the carrier and allowed him to jump out freely.

"I trust you can find your way to our room," Hermione said.

Crooks purred lightly and circled her legs before trotting off, the picture of self-importance. Looking around she noticed Dumbledore wasn't in his office, but she was sure the wards had informed him of their return. She turned towards an exhausted form of Remus and looked him over. He definitely looked worse for wear and she felt terrible for keeping him out for so long.

"Thank you for joining me today. I really appreciate your help and enjoyed your company," she said.

Remus bowed his head and smiled. "I enjoyed myself," he began placing his hands in his pockets. "And thank you for being so kind and understanding today. Even if im still trying to understand it, I will always appreciate the way you helped me without judgment," he finished.

Hermione gave him a watery smile. "Anytime. I only gave you the respect you deserve," she said.

Before he could answer Hermione called for Leesy. The small elf popped into the room, causing both Hermione and Remus to jump. "Mistress called for Leesy?" the elf asked. "Yes, I did. Remus this is Leesy. The Headmaster placed me in my own dorm since I joined Hogwarts late and Leesy is stationed there, so I have her to help me learn my way around," Hermione explained.

"Well hello, Leesy. It's a pleasure to meet you," Remus politely said.

Leesy hiccuped and started twisting her ears. Hermione took note of her nervous behavior and decided to let Remus get the rest he needed. "Well, goodnight Remus. See you in class tomorrow," she said as she took Lessy's wrinkled hand. The last thing she saw before popping out of existence was the bright green eyes of Remus Lupin.


	7. Chapter 7

_*******_ ** _I am trying to improve on my ability to show instead of tell. It was brought to my attention that it was definitely something I needed to do. To which I greatly appreciate. I love hearing from readers and am always looking to improve my writing. So, please let me know how I did in this chapter, and as always, please let me know what you think. Feel free to pm or review if you have suggestions or questions. This is more of a filler chapter, just establishing some relationships.***_**

Hermione and Lessey landed in the common room of her dorm. The fire was roaring, the flames dancing merrily. Leesy had already placed dinner next to the fluffy armchair Hermione had claimed as her own. The chair sat close enough to the fire to keep her pleasantly warm, but not too near to not allow for a blanket. Hermione often found herself cocooned in a blanket, she guessed it was a way to feel secure in a world still so new. She carelessly threw herself into the chair and watched the little elf flitter around the room, adding logs to the fire and checking the windows to make sure they were tightly closed against the cold Scottish wind that was rattling the windows. The sound was enjoyable to Hermione. It made her feel at home. Pulling the tray of food closer to her she slowly began to eat. The roast and potatoes a perfect comfort food, something she desperately needed. Her mind was a ragged mess, conjuring up images of beautiful green eyes, eyes that peered right into her soul. She had always been able to deny her feelings for Remus in the future. It was easy with Tonks and little Teddy always around to derail anything she felt besides friendship. Now though, they were the same age and he wasn't tied to anyone(that she knew of). Shaking her head like a wet dog she pushed the dangerous train of thought right off the rails. No, she couldn't allow such traitorous feelings, she had a job to do. A shadow to her left caught her attention and brought her the distraction she so needed. Leesy was standing by the fire, worrying her ears as she had been doing before they left Remus. Her eyes were rimmed in red and her grey skin almost orange in the light of the fire. Hermione tilted her head and smiled.

"Everything ok, Leesy?" she asked, sitting her fork down on the silver platter in front of her.

The little elf moved slowly her ears still firmly in her clenched fists. "Leesy has been a bad elf, mistress. Leesy has done something without permission," she said.

Hermione placed her hands on the arm of the chair and leaned closer to the worried elf.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

Leesy moved towards the poker by the fireplace and Hermione jumped from the chair and took the elfs wrist in her head. The poker landed on the floor and Hermione gently moved the elf away from the fire and closer to the door.

"Leesy, you will not punish yourself. Ever. There is no need for that," she firmly said, releasing the elf.

Lessey fell to the floor as soon as she had been released, a small crying mass at Hermione's feet. Bending down to the elfs level Hermione pulled her to her feet and wiped the tears from the elfs large red eyes.

"Listen, whatever it is you think you've done. Im sure it's not as bad as you think," Hermione said.

The elf sniffled and blinked away the tears that were still falling. She took a dull white handkerchief from a makeshift pocket in her little red sweater and loudly blew her nose. Hermione looked at the sad and slightly comical view in front of her and shook her head. When the elf was done tidying herself up, Hermione helped her adjust the tea cozy on her head and stood, helping the elf to her feet as she did.

"Mistress is a kind witch." Leesy squeaked.

Hermione smiled gently. "Thank you. Now, what has all this fuss been about?" she asked, moving back to her chair.

She sat down on the edge of the seat ready to stop the elf if she tried something again. The elf stood in front of Hermione reaching for her ears again. Hermione wanted to stop her, her own ears protesting on the elf's behalf, but she saw it was a nervous habit and doubted she even felt any discomfort anymore. Crossing her arms Hermione waited for the elf to catch her bearings.

After a few dry gasps, Leesy finally opened her mouth to speak. "Leesy saw the boy was taking her mistress away from Hogwarts and Leesy was worried for her Mistress," she swayed from side to side and kept her eyes downcast.

"The boy is a bad boy. He isn't human and he might hurt my Mistress so Leesy told her friend. Lessy had too. Her friend has a Master who can protect her Mistress," she plead.

Once again Hermione jumped to her feet, placing her hands in her hair. "Who is your friend?" Hermione said her voice full of anger and worry.

There were so many people who couldn't know about Remus, not right now. It would ruin so many of her plans and he wouldn't be safe. The elf took a step back and started to wail again.

"L...Leesy sorry, Mistress," the elf cried.

Hermione clenched her fists together and reminded herself to stay calm as Leesy cried, her sweater wet with tears and snot.

"Who. Did. You. Tell," Hermione calmy asked enunciating every word.

Through her sniffles, the elf said one word. "Dobby."

Hermione rushed towards the door to make her way to Dumbledore and froze. What could he do? It's not like he could go to Malfoy Manor and stop Lucius from whatever plan he was sure to be concocting. If Dobby had told him it was too late to do anything. The only thing left to do was prepare for the outrage that was sure to make its way to Dumbledore's doorstep come morning. If he had told him. If. Hermione chewed on her thumbnail and debated her options as she paced the carpeted floor, her shoes making little sound as she moved. After she went through all her options she stopped and spun around to face the elf that was still a crying and sniffling mess.

"Leesy, I need you to bring Dobby to me. Now," Hermione said.

The elf hiccuped and nodded. "Yes, Mistress. With a loud and overdramatic pop, she was gone.

Hermione resumed her pacing and tried to remember the way Harry and Dobby had interacted. If she could gain Dobby's trust and adoration, as Harry had, then maybe she could persuade him to remain quiet about Remus's affliction. But, she wasn't a famed Dark Lord destroyer and couldn't remember if Harry had ever mentioned how long Dobby's mistreatment had gone on. Maybe he was happy in this time. She trusted and adored Dobby, but people(and magical creatures) were, of course, different during different times in their lives. Just look at Severus. He was a total arse in her time, she had still trusted him despite the way he treated everyone and she had also enjoyed his brilliance in Potions, but he was still a horribly insufferable twat. In this time, as far as she could tell, he wasn't quite as bad, yes he was surrounded by the dark arts and had been so sure of Voldemorts plans for the world but that was before he had found out about Lily's death. He still wasn't as hard and hateful in this time as he was in her own. So, who knew if Dobby would be the same as he was in her time. Just as she was about to drive herself nuts with her own internal ramblings she heard a small pop. This one much less dramatic. She spun on her heels and found Leesy fighting with another elf. She held it by the neck of the small white pillowcase it was wearing. The other elf was swinging its tiny fists around trying to connect with Leesy's face. Leesy held the elf away from herself mumbling incoherent words and rolling her eyes in annoyance. Hermione rushed over to stop the one-sided fight before someone got hurt.

"Stop. Please stop," she sighed and pulled the two creatures apart.

The other elf pushed away from Leesy and Hermione brushing its hands down the front of its pillowcase. "Master will be much displeased if Dobby has wrinkled his clothes. And it will be all Leesys fault," he said.

Hermione's mouth dropped and she looked down at the elf. Her eyes shining with unshed tears. The last time she had seen Dobby was during his burial.

"Dobby!" Hermione gasped.

She hadn't expected the rush of emotion she felt at seeing him again, the much younger version of the elf that had saved her life at Malfoy Manor. Dobby looked up at her, no recognition in his eyes.

"The lady should not have sent Leesy. If my Master finds out Dobby left the manor he will be angry," Dobby said, fear in his eyes.

Hermione knew as soon as she looked at him that his life was the same as it had been when Harry first met him. Hermione decided to jump right into what she wanted. She could trust Dobby. She just had to make sure she worded her pleas the right way. She couldn't leave anything to chance. For all the trust she had in Dobby, she needed to remember that if his Master found out about this meeting and asked about it he would have to answer truthfully. Hermione bent to Dobby's level and smiled when he backed up and looked at her in awe.

"Dobby, I'm so sorry for the way Leesy handled the invitation I extended to you. I hadn't expected her to kidnap you," she said turning to Leesy who was blushing.

She patted her crazy little elf on the cheek and smiled as the pink color of her cheeks extended to her forehead. She turned back to Dobby and placed her hands on her thighs.

"Listen Dobby. Leesy told you a secret about a friend of mine earlier and I wanted to see if you've told anyone about it?" Hermione asked.

Dobby's eyes widened and he looked between Leesy and Hermione in fear. "Leesy did, lady. She told me he is a monster and could hurt you," Dobby crossed his arms over his chest and his tiny body shivered in fear. "Dobby has met one before. He visits with my Master and his Lord. He is a bad man," he said.

Hermione closed her eyes, of course, Greyback. Hermione sat back on her legs and looked at the two tiny creatures in front of her. They were both shivering despite the heat coming from the fire behind them. "Yes, Greyback is a very bad man. But my friend isn't like him. He is a good man and would never hurt anyone." Hermione turned to Lessy and took her tiny wrinkled hand.

"I am so thankful that you wanted to protect me, but it isn't necessary, Remus would never hurt me. He is not a monster," she said.

Dobby watched the interaction between the two with interest. Hermione looked at Dobby next. His compulsive shivering had stopped and he was just looking at her and Leesy's entwined hands like he was seeing the sun for the first time. She reached out and took his hand and almost cried at the expression of disbelief on his face.

"Have you told your Master, Dobby?" she asked her heart hammering in her chest.

With the hand of an elf in each of her own, she waited as he fought the tears that had his eyes shining. After a few heartbeats, he finally shook his head. Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled in relief.

"Master has been distraught today. He found out his betrothed loves another. Now we be getting a new Mistress. The Lady Narcissa. Dobby didn't want to disturb him," he shyly said.

Suddenly Dobby jerked away from Hermione and took the vase of flowers from a nearby table. Water splashed Hermione in the face as he used the vase to hit himself on the forehead. "Bad Dobby, BAD Dobby," he said with each hit.

Hermione jerked the face from his grasp and used her wand to vanish the mess. Placing the vase back on the table she stood and looked down at the elf her hands on her hips. "No punishing yourself!" she said her voice rising an octave.

Fatigue was setting in and all she wanted to do was go to bed and hide under her covers. Dobby looked at his feet and Leesy stayed back observing them both her head bowed but eyes peeled in their direction.

"Dobby shouldn't speak of house matters," he said.

Hermione understood. Throughout her time on the run destroying Horcrux's she had read a lot on the mechanics of being a Pureblood and what was expected from anyone who served them. She had found the whole topic completely fascinating. Then again, she had always loved the ends and outs of royalty and that was basically what most 'proper' Pureblood families were.

"That's ok Dobby. I don't expect you to say anything more," she said placing a hand on the back of her neck.

Suddenly the air around her felt stifling. She took her wand from her back pocket, getting it caught in her shirt in the process, and flicked it once to kill the fire. She took a deep breath and sat down in her chair. "Dobby, the only thing I wish to ask of you is that you keep my friends secret. Tell no one. Can you promise me that?" she asked her back arched, fingers tapping restlessly on her knee.

Dobby came to stand in front of her. He lifted his hand and clenched and unclenched his fingers before placing his hand on hers. The tapping of her fingers stopped and she smiled down at him.

"Lady, Dobby will keep your friends secret. Lady has been kind to Dobby," he said his crooked teeth prominent as he smiled.

"Thank you, Dobby," Hermione said.

Leesy bustled towards them her eyes narrowed. "Dobby needs to go home now. Mistress needs her rest," she said tapping her foot and motioning towards the windows where Hermione was surprised to find day had turned to night.

She looked at the darkened sky and cast a quick tempus charm to find it well past midnight. She had classes in the morning and didn't like the idea of meeting everyone with dark circles painted under her eyes.

"She's right. Thanks again, Dobby, and feel free to visit anytime you wish," Hermione said.

Dobby grinned brightly and bowed, his nose almost touching the floor. Hermione stifled a laugh and bowed her head in return, earning a blinding smile from Dobby.

"The lady may call me anytime she wishes. Dobby will always answer," he firmly said.

Leesy started to usher Dobby away and Hermione waved while she could.

"Oh, and Dobby, you may call me Hermione when were alone, and Mione if I'm with someone else," she said.

She knew it was risky to tell him her real name, but it felt nice to think at least one person would call her by her real name and not that monstrosity of a nickname she was now bound to for life.

"Dobby thanks the Lady Hermione," he said, his voice reverent as it glided across her name.

Leesy stood next to him one hand on her hip, the other lifted, her index finger and thumb at the ready. With a quick snap, Dobby was gone and Leesy was moving towards Hermione her nose scrunched up and eyes downcast. She pushed Hermione towards the stairs that led to her room and Hermione allowed herself to be led. Hermione opened the door and entered her room where Leesy handed her a small package that had a label from Madam Malkins. She opened it quickly to find a large array of toiletries. She picked up a small glass container with a lid that looked like two white daisy's and smelled it. She closed her eyes and grinned, she loved the scent. It reminded her of warm summer days spent in the meadow by her grandmother's house. It was a nice surprise to be sent something muggle. She sat it gently on the vanity and took the rest to her bathroom. Madam Malkin had sent her a few golden bottles of luxury wizarding shampoos and body soaps, things she had never seen before, but imaged she would find in Narcissa Malfoy's bathroom. It smelt the way she would imagine sunshine smelling and would go well with the Daisy perfume. She quickly showered and dried her hair with a few different spells, hoping it would help keep her hair from becoming a rats nest in the morning. When she came back into her room a gentle fire was going and her bed was turned down and ready. She looked around and found Leesy spelling her new robes wrinkle free. She wasn't accustomed to such treatment and felt oddly useless. She slid beneath her sheets and ran her hands across the thick cotton duvet straightening it. She wasn't sure what to say, she didn't want to offend the elf.

"Thank you, Leesy. I know this has been a rough night, and I want you to know I am not angry with you," Hermione said her voice soft.

Leesy stilled for a moment before she continued hanging Hermione's robes on the closet door, the Gryffindor colors standing out against the dark brown wood. The elf snapped her fingers, emptying Hermione's hamper and turned around to face her.

"Is Mistress happy with Leesy's work?" she said.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked the elf over. Her head was once again bowed her eyes facing her feet. Something was wrong. "Yes, Leesy I am. Is there something wrong?" she asked. Leesy slowly lifted her eyes to face Hermione's. "Does Mistress not like Leesy?" she croaked. Hermione started to lift herself from the bed but Leesy snapped her fingers and her duvet covered her legs tightly.

"Mistress needs rest," she said aghast.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, her curls bouncy lightly. "Leesy, you are quite the little elf." she sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"I enjoy your company and appreciate all you do for me. Why would you think I don't like you?" Hermione asked.

Lessy rocked on her heels and placed her hands on her ears. "Mistress didn't ask me to call her Hermione. She asked Dobby," Leesy said.

Sighing, Hermione smiled. "Your right, I apologize. You may call me Hermione as well, but only in private," she said.

Clapping her hands together Leesy smiled. "Well now that Leesy has her permission I will leave the Mistress to sleep," Leesy said, popping out of the room and extinguishing the lights as she went.

Hermione groaned throwing herself onto the large pillows behind her. She placed both hands against her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh as she fell asleep.

What a life.


	8. Chapter 8

**_****Im so sorry that it has taken so long to update! I have had zero inspiration. Hopefully, it will come back to me now that I got this chapter out. I know this isn't my best work and I apologize. Still, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.******_**

Hermione stood in front of her vanity mirror, her Gryffindor tie on display proudly around her neck. For a brief moment; one she would never have admitted to Ron or Harry had even occurred in her predominantly lioness mind, she had thought that maybe Slytherin green would have been a better choice. Though she had quickly stomped out that dangerous fire. The idea that she could affect any change from within the snake's nest was Umbridge level insanity. She would get more done from the outside where she could befriend her own vipers, ones that had earned their scales and would be able to do things she never could, like Severus. Hermione liked to think she could do the impossible, but even she knew when delegating certain tasks would suit the cause best and for that, she would need born and bred Slytherins. Hermione patted down her hair with a long-suffering sigh her pale pink lips puckering into a childlike pout. The one day she really needed to look her best her hair decided to adopt the look of Ginny's pygmy puff after being spelled dry.

"Is Mistress having troubles?" Lessy asked from behind her.

Hermione turned with a troubled frown. "Yes, my hair is a freight and I need to make a good first impression," she pouted.

Leesy smiled, her yellowed teeth gleaming. She bounded up to Hermione and levitated herself to her level. "Ok, let's see what Leesy can do, Mistress," she said.

Hermione faced the mirror and watched the little elfs reflection float behind her, her hand placed strategically on her chin, eyes focused. She moved her hands through Hermione's hair, her fingers only getting caught in the tangled mane twice.

"Ok, Leesy knows which spell to use. Dobby has used it on his Mistress Bella before, she has wild hair too," Leesy said.

Hermione winced at the mention of her crazy ex-nemesis, but kept her mind firmly in the present(well...her new present) and smiled. "Thank you, Leesy," she said.

The elf grinned brightly and ran her fingers down Hermione's hair focusing her blue eyes firmly on her work, little wrinkles forming on her forehead. Hermione watched in amazement as her hair started to grow the curls loosening into wavy silken strands. The sudden difference in weight made her shoulders slump dramatically and she let out a shocked gasp.

"Wow! It looks incredible," she said, lifting her new hair over her shoulder with a sigh.

Her fingers caressing a strand as if it might vanish back into its previous righteous mess. It was surreal how big a difference changing her hairstyle had really made. She shook her head in disbelief, running her fingers through the wavy locks. She had never felt more beautiful. Not even at the Yule Ball. She had worn so much product in her hair that night that she had felt weighed down and ridiculous. Whatever spell Leesy had used felt natural.

"It will last all day. Even if Missy Hermione has to go out in the rain," Leesy said lowering herself back to the floor.

Hermione quickly followed her, falling to her knees in a huff of excited breath. She hugged the elf in tears. "You're truly amazing. You have to teach me that spell," she said, pulling away and clapping her hands in glee.

Leesy's bright round eyes watered and she wiped them quickly, pulling at her ears. "Leesy will do it every day for her Mistress. Leesy likes to be needed," she said.

Hermione stood and patted the elf gently on her wrinkled head. "If that's what you wish," she said with a nod, wiping the tears from her red eyes.

Fixing her uniform Hermione took one last look at herself and smiled shyly. She looked like a new person, and secretly she was excited about that. A new look for a new life. It would help in the long run, sorta like a disguise. It made her feel more secure. It really was amazing what a little self-confidence could accomplish. Hermione braced her shoulders and grabbed her bag from the bed, checking her pocket for her wand and schedule she waved goodbye to Leesy and exited her room. She took a deep breath and followed the large crowd of students that were headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. After all her years at Hogwarts, you'd think she would be used to the hustle and bustle of the morning routine, but today was different. These were not her fellow students and this wasn't her Hogwarts. More than a few times she had found herself looking for familiar faces she knew she wouldn't find.

Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron...Harry, but every time she felt her heart start to plummet when she realized she wouldn't be finding them she stopped it in its tracks and started listing her reasons for traveling back.

They would all have the lives they deserved, she would make sure of it. So, as she approached the main staircase and saw a brilliant flash of red she closed her eyes briefly and counted to five before continuing into the hall. She pushed past the black robes of the people around her and followed the silky curtain of red that was expertly floating through the large group of students. For only a moment Hermione allowed herself to imagine she was following Ginny, but as soon as the girl had found her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to a small group of boys, she had snapped out of it. She had been following Lilly Evans. Hermione stood a few feet from the table watching the girl laugh with a near carbon copy of Harry Potter, at least he appeared to be at first glance. It wasn't until Hermione really looked at him that she noticed the differences, his eyes were the first dead give away. Where Harry had inherited his mother's green eyes, James's were a very normal hazel. Hermione smiled as James ruffled his brown hair, a big grin lighting up his face and revealing straight perfect teeth, another difference from his son. Harry had never gotten the proper dental care he had deserved. His Aunt and Uncle had never cared enough to allow Harry the dental visits he had needed, something she, being the daughter of a Dentist, had helped him with the first chance she had gotten. James really was a handsome man and Hermione could see a lot of his son in him despite the fact that Harry obviously took after Lily more than he did his father. All expect the hair; he definitely had the Potter hair. Hermione smiled brightly and took a deep breath. She could do this; they were the parents of her best friend, she could talk to them. She focused on moving her feet forward, one step at a time. Biting her bottom lip, she nearly fainted when her feet actually started moving towards them. Oh God, she was really doing this! She gripped the strap of her bag like it was her lifeline and sat down in the free seat in front of Lily. When no one took notice of her arrival she decided it was time to breathe. She exhaled and shakily removed her bag, sitting it on the floor. She gripped her shaking hands tightly and reminded herself that apart from Lily and James she had already met most of the people she was sitting with. Heck, she even knew a lot of the people at the Slytherin table. Yes, most of them had either tried to kill her or someone she knew, but that was neither here nor there. What mattered was she already knew exactly who she was dealing with and that was half the battle. Hermione steadied her nerves and straightened her back with resolve. One breath at a time, that's how she would do this. She began to fill her plate with food and slowly decided to take in the other occupants of the table. She knew who would be seated next to James and internally shook herself, she wasn't ready yet. Instead, she glanced beside Lily where she found a familiar pair of green eyes watching her with interest, his nose twitching. Maybe she wasn't as invisible as she had first thought. She gave him her brightest smile and looked him over. He appeared to be a lot better than he had when she had left him. He still had shadows under his eyes and his posture was as stiff as ever, but he didn't look as uncomfortable. Scanning the layout of food and beverages in front of her she noticed a goblet of hot cocoa and pushed it towards him with a wink.

"Good morning, Remus," she said.

He glanced at the cocoa with a raised brow. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up, quickly finding a bowl of whipped topping. She grabbed her spoon and scooped a dollop, adding it to the goblet and narrowing her eyes challengingly. "Chocolate helps," she whispered.

Remus bit his lip and sighed, taking the glass and smelling it with a grin. He brought the cup to his lips and started drinking it slowly. Hermione flicked her hair with a smirk. She saw his lips twitch but he continued to drink without comment and Hermione started picking at her food, pushing her eggs around with her fork, her stomach uneasy.

"You smell different today…" Remus twitched his nose again and closed his eyes.

She could see him trying to focus on something and kept her mouth closed, watching his eyes move quickly under their lids.

"You're wearing something different. Why?" he asked in confusion, eyes opening slowly focusing on her face.

Hermione bent her head and smelled her uniform, trying to remember what she had done differently. Then it clicked, she had used her Daisy perfume today. "It's my favorite perfume. I bought some when we went to Diagon Alley. I tried not to use too much. Did I?" she asked fearfully. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Remus lowered his cup and covertly smelled the air, his eyes closing again. "No, usually I hate perfume. But this is nice. I like it," he whispered.

He kept his face down as if his hot cocoa was the most interesting thing in the known universe and Hermione decided to leave him be. Obviously, he had something on his mind. A shiver ran down her spine when a squeaky voice interrupted her thoughts, a pudgy hand lifting into her view. "Hello, Im Peter Pettigrew. You must be the transfer student from America,"

Hermione swallowed hard and turned her head, looking into the round face of the man who would betray her best friends parents. The coward who would help return Voldemort to his body.

Her stomach lurched as she stuck out her hand to shake his, shuddering at its clammy feel. "Mione Wilkins," she said.

Peter smiled and scooted closer to her. How had she not noticed who she had seated herself next to? "Remus told us about you yesterday. He said you were from Ilvermorny. What's it like there?" he asked eyes bulging.

Hermione scrunched up her nose and tried to shake off the image of him holding onto to her robes in the Shrieking Shack, begging for his life. "Um, well it's quite different from Hogwarts," Hermione said.

She had read up on the different magical schools, but really there wasn't much you could learn about them unless you had been allowed to visit or had known a student personally. Books could only tell you so much. Magical schools were very tight-lipped.

"Leave the pretty girl alone Wormtail," a warm sultry voice said.

Hermione stilled her stomach fluttering. Peters' eyes narrowed and she could see the tick in his jaw as he scooted away from her, eyes hard. It was in that moment that she knew Peter was already far to gone to help. He obviously already had it out for his friends. How none of them had noticed his behavior; she didn't know. Turning in her seat, she caught the bright smile of Lily and the curious gaze of James. They had finally stopped pestering one another and now had their attention firmly placed on her.

Great the center of the Marauders attention, that didn't make her feel like a giant neon sign was plastered atop her head.

Beside James, just where she knew he would be, leaning on one elbow, body turned towards the rest of the group like a King viewing his subjects, sat Sirius Black. For a moment she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to look away, mistakenly she had thought that when she had seen the older Sirius she had never seen anything more beautiful. Younger Sirius definitely took that title. Where Remus was dangerously handsome Sirius was dangerously beautiful. His long raven black hair covered the tips of his ears and fell into his molten silver eyes as he moved his head, taking Hermione in from top to bottom. She was only momentarily shocked when his full lips quirked into a devilish smirk. He brushed his dark hair from his eyes and tilted his head.

"Sirius Black," he cockily said, a smirk still painted on his lips, as if she should gasp and bow down to him.

Which truthfully was probably exactly what he had grown accustomed to; if not for his name then for his beauty alone. Hermione thought he could use a dose of reality and decided she would enjoy being the one to give it to him. She could play his games and would have fun doing it. Raising a brow she nodded, with a shrug.

"Hello. And you two?" she asked moving her head towards Lily and James.

Sirius blinked several times before scoffing, a hand raised towards her in disbelief as he turned to the equally shocked James, whose hazel eyes were quickly filling with mirth. Hermione ignored him, she knew how to deal with Sirius, and didn't plan to give him the attention he so seeked. Lily sneered at him and turned to Hermione with an appraising eye.

"Lily Evans," she said, offering her hand.

Hermione accepted it and smiled brightly. "Evans? That's not a Pureblood name, is it?" Hermione whispered.

Lily's eyes narrowed and Hermione quickly lifted her hands. "Wilkins isn't either. I'm a muggle-born. Blood status isn't as important at Ilvermorny as I've been told it is here. It'll be nice to have a fellow muggle-born witch around is all," she explained, her voice low.

Lily's eyes softened almost immediately and Hermione's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Im sorry, you're right its a bit of a sensitive subject here. You'll need to be careful. It will be nice to have another muggle-born around," she said, leaning forward and squeezing Hermione's hand.

When she pulled away she pointed her thumb to her left where three girls sat, the first reminded Hermione of Neville and she immediately guessed the girl must be the future, Mrs. Longbottom. Her dark brown hair and round warm eyes made Hermione instantly comfortable and she found herself already emotionally attached to the girl. The second reminded Hermione of Lavender Brown and that didn't bode well for their relationship, she sat giggling to herself and lustfully eyeing the Ravenclaw table, where a group of obvious Quidditch players sat discussing something in careful whispers. The third girl had a pleasant round face and bright blue eyes. Like Neville's mum, Hermione instantly liked her.

"These three are my roommates and friends, Alice, Marlene, and Mary," Lily said.

Hermione sat up straighter and smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

Alice turned her warm brown eyes on Hermione and tugged the boy next to her closer. "This is my fiance Frank Longbottom. We're really glad to have you here at Hogwarts, Mione. If you need anything just ask," she smiled, brushing her brown her out of her face.

Frank blushed, obviously uncomfortable with the attention, and looked down at his half-empty plate, brushing his hand across the back of his neck. Hermione heard Remus laugh quietly at Franks discomfort and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stop it," she mouth with a small smile.

He bit his lip and leaned back sending Sirius a wink. Hermione followed his gaze and watched them have a silent conversation with only a few glances, including James in the silent speak with a gentle shoulder nudge. She blinked a few times as she took it in. She wished she could show Harry this memory, so he could see how close they were, but then she remembered she wouldn't have to. She would make sure he would witness little things like this every day. That thought in mind she pushed her nearly full plate away from her and grabbed her schedule, unrolling it and glancing down at her first class; Advanced Transfiguration. A familiar class with a familiar teacher. It would be an easy transition into her new school life this way.

"Who do you have, Mione?" Lily asked.

Hermione looked up into emerald depths and felt her breath catch. Remember Lily, not Harry.

"Um, McGonagall; Advanced Transfiguration," she said.

Lily smiled and reached over to smack Remus on the shoulder and then smiled at James and Sirius.

"Us too." Remus smiled at her with a nod. "Just stick with us," she said.

Hermione rolled up her schedule and placed it in her bag. "Sure. I could use the extra help," she said.

A familiar tingle inched down her spine; one she had felt often enough when she had been caught helping Neville in Potions class, and turned around, a pair of coal black eyes pierced her from the other end of the room. Without any hesitation, she sent him a wink and moved her eyes toward the entrance and back. He rolled his obsidian eyes and nodded, though she could see the small twitch at the corner of his lips when she smiled brightly at him. Grabbing her bag she stood from her seat and nodded at Lily and Remus.

"I'm going to go ahead and head towards the entrance. I have a friend I need to speak too," she said.

Remus narrowed his eyes and dropped his fork quickly. "I'll join you," he said without hesitation.

Hermione winced slightly but tried to keep her face calm. "Sure," she said easily.

Lily took her bag and kissed James swiftly, her eyes sparkling as he lifted her into his lap, not wanting to let her go. Hermione watched with a carefree smile on her face. Sirius saw her watching and smirked.

"Like what ya see? I'm on the market ya know. We could put on our own rendition," he said, voice smooth as silk.

Hermione chuckled, deciding to have fun with him, something she had always enjoyed doing in her own time, and leaned down next to his ear.

"I don't think you could handle me, Black," she whispered, patting him gently on his cheek.

He scoffed and took her hand. "Oh, sweetheart. You have no idea what I could do to you," he whispered.

Hermione shook her head and slowly backed away with a saucy grin. "I think it's the other way around, Black. You have no idea what I could do to you. Better not chance it," she laughed with a wink.

Hermione saw Sirius's jaw drop as she spun on her heel past Remus who was watching her uneasily. She reached back and took his elbow, quickly leading him out into the Entrance Hall, all the while scanning her surroundings for Severus. She found him standing by the left side of the entrance, clutching his bag tightly against his chest as if he was expecting it to be ripped from him at any moment and Hermione thought that might actually be the case. She wondered how many times a day somebody magically ripped his bag open, ruining everything inside it with spilled ink. Her jaw tightened as she watched his rigid stance and the way people glanced at him in either disgust, pity, or just blatant disregard as they passed by. It was sickening and Hermione's vow to change his future felt like a lead weight inside her.

She waved brightly at him and laughed as he sneered at her almost Hufflepuffian behavior, his pale skin standing out brightly against the black, silver, and green of his uniform. Hermione bit her bottom lip her eyes narrowing as she looked him over, her mind whirling. Severus was not most people's definition of attractive, but she thought back on her previous assessment of him and felt guilty. Unlike what she had previously thought, she realized he was by no means ugly. His hooked nose was large and definitely stood out but in a Grecian way. His dark obsidian eyes were deep and drew you in unexpectedly. His midnight black hair was lank and thin, which made it appear greasy after what she assumed was many hours spent over a steamy cauldron. All he needed was someone to care enough to teach him a few tricks and to help him with his self-esteem.

"Your friend is Snape?" Remus sputtered.

Hermione ignored his question and happily bounded in front of Severus, her newly soft hair fanning around her.

"Good morning, Severus. Look!" she motioned towards her hair in awe. "Can you believe someone found a way to tame the monstrosity that was my hair?" she asked.

Severus looked up at Remus in distaste, his usual sneer ever present and then ran a finger over a strand of Hermione's hair. "Whoever spelled this did a very good job. They definitely had their work cut out for them. At least now your less distracting," he said, voice acidic.

Remus growled lowly and Severus's smirk widened. Hermione shook her head, smiling up at his pale face, closing her eyes in satisfaction.

"Ah, I missed you, Snape," she leaned in slowly, wandlessly casting a Muffliato and sent him a wink. "Now it really feels like I'm home. Can't start the year without a snarky remark from Professor Snape," she whispered, pulling away.

Severus's eyes widened and he watched Hermione smile brightly, her eyes mischievous. He mouthed 'My spell?' at her and she nodded slowly with a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"So when did you two meet then?" Remus asked, eyes hard.

Hermione placed her arm through Severus's and was only mildly shocked when he didn't pull away. "Professor Dumbledore introduced us, Severus was actually tasked with helping me through my classes. We share every one after all. And we sorta hit it off," she said, earning a glare from Severus.

Remus looked down at their joined arms in distaste and Severus pulled Hermione closer, a small smirk lifting his thin lips. Hermione chuckled lightly but decided he had enjoyed Remus's discomfort long enough and pulled her arm from his, keeping his wrist in her hand.

"Remus and Lily offered to help me find my way today, Severus." Hermione could see a dark shadow cross Severus' eyes and she felt him try to tug his wrist away from her, but she tightened her grip, making sure he knew she had no plans to abandon him.

"So, I thought we could walk with them. If that's ok with you Remus?" she asked the werewolf, her chocolate gaze soft.

Hermione watched the sandy-haired wolf struggle and she almost felt guilty pushing Snape on them so quickly, but she needed them to start getting used to him being around her and it needed to be sooner rather than later.

Remus rubbed his neck, his face wrinkled with stress. "You'll have to ask Lily," he finally sighed.

Hermione placed a confused expression on her face and rubbed circles on Severus' wrist. "Um, sure," she said, her voice full of foe confusion.

Hermione could see the fiery redhead in question filing out of the Great Hall followed by James and Sirius and took a deep breath. She knew that Lily would be the deciding factor, if she could get Lily to forgive Severus then the rest could be accomplished, if not then she was already fighting a losing battle. Hermione spun around and faced a weak and pale-faced Severus. She placed a determined and strong expression on her face and nodded.

"I'll be right back Severus, behave," she said, glancing at Remus next before walking towards Lily.

Lily smiled brightly as the brunette approached her and James wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist while Sirius flirted with a blonde Ravenclaw who had just exited the hall.

"Hey, could I speak to you a moment, Lily?" she asked.

The beautiful green-eyed girl pushed James from her waist with a grin and playfully patted him away.

"Sure. What's going on?" she asked as she joined Hermione near the staircase.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled weakly. "Remus said I should speak to you about a friend I made. Dumbledore introduced us and he is supposed to help me around, seeing as we share all the same classes." Hermione brushed the hair from her face and looked into Lily's confused emerald eyes. "Severus Snape?" Hermione finished.

Lily's face fell and she frowned deeply. She pulled her hair from her shoulders and nodded. "Yes, we used to be friends until he called me something unforgivable. You should be careful. The kind of people he associates with aren't safe for people like us," she whispered.

Hermione licked her lips and tilted her head in acceptance of everything Lily had said. "And how do you know he is apart of what you think he is? How do you know he hasn't changed and is just looking for a way out? Maybe even forgiveness for lashing out in a moment of extreme humiliation and anger?" Hermione asked, her voice thick with emotion.

Harry had shown her the memory of that day and it had been terrible for both Lily and Snape. Lily's eyes shone brightly with unshed tears as she looked away, trying to compose herself.

"I can't trust him," she said.

Hermione placed her hand on Lily's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What if you just started with getting to know one another again? Can he join us as we walk to classes? Then we can go from there once your more comfortable." Hermione offered.

Lily looked into Hermione's warm brown eyes and smiled, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck. "Yeah, that sounds good," she said.

Hermione took Lily's hand and led her back towards the Marauders and Severus, shocked to see how disastrous things had gotten in their absence. Sirius, Remus, and James had their wands drawn pointing it at Severus, who was standing, back against the wall his wand pointing at them. His pale face full of anger, as his dark eyes, scanned all three of them quickly.

"What did you do to her, huh Snape? What spell did you put her under? Cause there's no way a beautiful girl like her would ever be friends with you. Even Evans came to her senses," Sirius spat.

Severus pointed his wand at him jabbing it in the air his lips curling into a hateful sneer. "What's wrong Black? Are you jealous that she didn't show you any attention?" he spat.

"What attention has she shown you other than pity, huh Snape?" Remus asked his eyes flashing amber in his anger.

Hermione rushed forward before anyone could throw any curses and jumped in front of Severus her own wand drawn. Her heart was in her stomach and she couldn't believe her eyes. Was this what her Marauders were like in their time? She knew they were bullies, but three against one? Lily ran behind James and yanked his wand from his grasped tossing it to the floor in anger.

"You are Head Boy, James! I thought this side of you was gone," she gasped.

Hermione's eyes found Remus's and she shook her head in disbelief. "I thought better of you. How could you do something like this?" she said, shaking her head as his green eyes jerked away, refusing to meet her's.

"You don't know what he is," Sirius spat.

Severus's wand flashed forward and Hermione quickly spun around, meeting his gaze. "This is not the way to prove yourself to anyone, Severus," she said.

His dark eyes flashed with anger and he lowered his wand, leaning his head against the wall in frustration. Turning her head back around to the group in front of her she frowned darkly.

"You know, i'm sure many people thought James and Remus didn't know the real you either. From what I had seen before this you didn't really seem to live up to the Black name." Hermione reached behind her and took Severus's hand. "It wasn't until I saw you and your friends cornering Severus three against one that I really saw you as a Black. Well done Sirius, your family would be proud." Her heart fell even further as she saw Sirius take a visible step back, his face full of grief at her words, words that needed to be said.

Turning to James she shook her head with distaste. "Yours, on the other hand, would be disgusted," she said, pulling Severus away, tears running down her face. Lily joined them her own face covered in tears as she brushed her fingers through her hair.

They pushed past the Marauders, none of them daring to try and stop either girl from leaving. Hermione wiped the tears from her face and placed her wand in her pocket before shaking her hands out beside her. Lily walked ahead of them and they gave her the space she so obviously needed. After Hermione had taken a few calming breaths she felt a hand rest on her shoulder and tug her to a gentle stop. Severus stood in front of her his eye downcast.

"I want to thank you for sticking up for me back there. I know you care for them and that they meant more to you in your time than I ever did…" he said trailing of seemingly unable to finish his sentence.

Hermione watched the young man in front of her and could see the way he despised everything about himself. It was proven in everything he did, from the way he held his shoulders, always slumped and rigid, to the way he hid away his face behind twin curtains of hair. Hermine sighed deeply and lifted her hands towards his face, brushing the hair behind his ears, revealing his shocked expression. He took in a terrified and startled breath as he watched her smile at him. It broke her heart to imagine someone so deprived of positive human contact that even a simple brush of the hair could make them hold their breath in fear of what would come next.

"Your right when you say that you and I were not as close as I was with Sirius and Remus, but I did care for you. Yes, you were cruel and closed off, but sometimes when I would finish a potion I would watch you grade papers at your desk and I would laugh at some of the expressions you would make as you read over the answers. I could see you weren't as empty as we all thought you were. You were just sad, angry, and alone, and when I finally discovered why it broke my heart. I really did like you Snape. Your brilliant and brave, and I want to be your friend," she said, running her fingers over his cheek.

Severus watched her in utter disbelief, his normally guarded eyes melting at Hermione's innocent touch. "Friends? I think I can do that," he said.

Hermione smiled weakly and nodded. It was a step in the right direction. She noticed his guard beginning to rise up again, his eyes started to become harder as they both watched Lily pace back and forth a few feet away, her hands twisting anxiously around her wand. Pulling away Hermione pulled Severus towards their frantically stressed friend, her heart quickening at the realization that she had already caused a ripple in time. As far as she knew Lily and James had never had a fight like this after they had begun dating and now that Hermione had entered the fold and reintroduced Severus, they had. She was beginning to fear what a ripple of this effect would produce. Taking another fortifying breath she shook the fear off. For better or worse it was done now and she would face whatever consequences came from it. She took one of Lily's hands in hers and smiled.

"It's going to be fine, Lily. Let's get to class and worry about the boys later. Yeah?" Hermione asked weakly.

Lily jerked quickly and cast a Tempus, her green eyes startled. "Oh God! Were gonna be late!" she shouted, yanking Hermione forward, tripping her in the process.

Hermione caught herself and laughed lightly as she ran behind Lily, Severus following at their heels. Hermione looked over her shoulder and noticed his half smile. He had clearly missed his friend's antics.

"It's just up the stairs and down the first two corridors," Lily shouted.

Already knowing it what direction they needed to go Hermione shook her head in amusement, making sure to keep pace with the fiery redhead. The three oddly matched students made it to the classroom door with two minutes to spare. Breathing heavily they leaned against the stone wall catching their breath before adjusting themselves and entering. The room was full of fully seated students who of course stared at the trio, some with curious expressions others clearly disdainful. Just as it had been in Hermione's time one side of the room was designated for those dressed in green and silver and the other red and gold. Hermione and Lily parted ways with Severus and found two empty seats on their side of the room, luckily side by side. Hermione was grateful that she would not be forced to sit with someone new. Placing her bag beside her she pulled out her book, quill, and parchment, before looking around the room. Her brows furrowed as she noticed the Marauders; sans Pettigrew, who she guessed hadn't the skills to continue in Transfiguration, seated in the back of the room. Clearly, they had no trouble getting to class on time, even with their extracurricular activities. As if he could somehow feel Hermione's eyes on him Remus looked up, meeting her irked gaze. Her stomach rolled when his green eyes filled with the same shame she had seen in the hallway. Not wanting to feel pity for him, especially after seeing the man she had thought she had known so well in a whole new light; one she had never expected to see him in, she shook her head and turned away.

She sighed with relief when McGonagall burst into the room, her green robes flowing around her in a bright flash of color, an emerald green feather stuck neatly in her black witches hat. Hermione was pleased to find her almost nearly the same in this time as she was in her own. Her hair was less grey and her faceless worn and wrinkled, but the rest of her was the same. She still had the same commanding yet kind air about her and Hermione would always find that comforting. McGonagall looked over her spectacles at her students, blue eyes piercing each of them in turn as if she knew every transgression they had ever committed. Once she had connected with each of them she spun on her heels and flicked her wand at the board in front of her. Elegantly written white words began to form on the blackboard 'Human Transformation.' Hermione raised a brow in confusion. She had worked on human transformations towards the end of her sixth year, and although she knew she could use more practice she was surprised they would still be working on it in their seventh year. With a quick shrug, she opened her book and flipped through the chapters until she landed in the one she needed. She sat back in her seat and listened as McGonagall carefully laid out her lesson, the same ease, and experience she had in the 90s bleeding into this time as well. Hermione was unsurprised to find herself easily sucked into the lesson the same way she had always been. The biggest difference, Hermione had noticed, was that the insufferable know it all of this time was not going to be her, but one Lily Evans. With every question asked Lily's hand shot up, her face fierce and full of determination to prove herself. It was strange to sit back and watch another version of yourself; to finally be able to see what so many others had seen. Hermione couldn't help but find it sweet and endearing, if not the tiniest bit annoying. So, instead of diving into a full on know it all battle with Lily, she sat back and decided to hand over her title to her best friends mother. She still planned on getting all Os on her exams and she was happy to find that the idea of that was enough for her.

* * *

Hermione followed Lily towards the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, waving goodbye to a sneering Severus. Her morning classes had all gone off without a hitch, a nice reprieve from the years of craziness that always seemed to follow her, Harry and Ron around. It seemed that other than her whole 'save the world' plan her life in the past would be a lot less dramatic than the one she was used to. She snickered at Severus's obvious discomfort and mentally shrugged. He would have to get used to publicly being her friend she had no plans on hiding away from the Slytherins. Hermione's slight smile dropped as she noticed Lily's posture stiffen when they walked past James and Sirius. James's hazel eyes narrowed, his face paling as he realized Lily had absolutely no intention of sitting in the empty spot next to him. Hermione quickened her pace and joined Lily at the opposite end of the table where she sat, head held high, as she filled her plate.

"You ok, Lily?" Hermione asked.

Lily flicked her hair over her shoulder and sent a quick glare towards her boyfriend. "Yeah. Perfect actually," she spat.

Hermione saw James wince slightly, but kept his eyes on his plate. Sirius patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, shooting glares at the Slytherin table as if everything was all Severus's fault. Had he learned nothing? Hermione sighed deeply and tried to ignore the thick tension that was in the air. It was amazing how quickly things seemed to fall apart. Hermione heard someone shuffling behind her and bit her lip with a wince when she heard James's weak voice.

"Lily, can we talk. Please," James said.

Hermione looked up at the replica of her best friend and tried to stay impartial. Even though he was so very different from the man she had grown up with he still reminded her of Harry and it was so hard not to cave and press Lily to talk to him. Hermione took Lily's hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze, which was returned in earnest.

"James, I have nothing to say to you right now. I need some space," she whispered, standing to her feet and stepping away from him.

She quickly walked towards the exit, her red hair swinging around her in her haste. Sighing Hermione pressed her hands flat atop the table, standing in a rush of breath. She met James Potters heartbroken hazel orbs and patted his shoulder.

"What you did was horrible, James. You bullied someone three against one. It was cowardly and weak," Hermione said, her voice hard.

She lifted her bag over her shoulder and caught the eyes of the other Marauders at the table. "Im sure Lily is going to need some time to sort through the disappointment and betrayal she undoubtedly feels. My advice would be this; prove to her that your not abusive bullies who enjoy inflicting pain on others for your own amusement. Then maybe she will forgive you," Hermione said.

James looked away from her accusatory eyes and sat down in the sit Lily had vacated. Shaking her head in sadness and disappointment Hermione started towards the door before a soft voice stopped her. "And you? What would it take for your forgiveness?" Remus whispered.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the pale werewolf, her eyes softening for the briefest moment before once again hardening into something impenetrable. "My forgiveness? It will come when you apologize to my friend and prove that you're not just like one of the people you accused him of being," she hissed.

She saw pain flash in his eyes and noticed Sirius flinch harshly as if her words were a slap to the face. She knew it was harsh to compare them to Death Eaters, but attacking someone for no reason other than jealousy or anger was making them no better than those they would someday fight against. She knew they were better than that and it was time they started acting like it. She allowed a flash of sadness and a tinge of regret to cross her features before she turned around and quickly followed after Lily.


End file.
